Kim Possible in: MATURITY RE ORIENTATION
by kaiokken
Summary: Kim and Ron finally meet after so many years. And now the path of reorientation begins. But something is about to put that in jeaprody...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Authour's Note**: Sooooo... how YOUUUUU doin? It's been a long time folks. Hope all is going cool in Kim Possible land. I have a new one I'm starting based upon the "MATURITY" fic written before. It's a work on the fly, so not sure how often it'll update, but I assure you it will...

Anyway, good to be back writing again and hope you enjoy this new tale I've brought.

* * *

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

Much like most mornings, the familiar sound of an alarm came blaring through his ears… trying its hardest to accomplish the job it was set out for…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

A muffled groan emanated from the bed the alarm sat next to… then a hand slowly moving about, feeling for the immortal "snooze" button…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

(Groan) "alright alright….. I'm up… jeez."

Hazy, chocolate eyes began to open… slowly at first, then wide with life. Arms outstretched, he spread them out as far as he could, while letting out a dull, yet pronounced yawn. As he brushed his blonde hair from his face, he looked at his clock… 4AM. Time to follow the routine he had followed these last seven or more years… Get up and run a few miles, then do a little Tai Chi, and finally set himself into some meditation that would see him greet the morning sun. But just then, something caught his eye that brought a smile to him as bright as the sun itself…

On the bed stand, a picture oh himself… and a certain Auburn haired woman… arms wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on top of his head, looking down on him, while he sat looking up at her.

"She's really back… man I feel like I'm 18 again… I'm so glad to have you back KP…"

**KIM POSSIBLE** in **MATURITY: RE ORIENTAION**

His feet eagerly carrying him, Ron jogged this morning with a different outlook… today it didn't feel like exercise…. Today it wasn't routine… no, today he woke up knowing that Kim Possible… the one true love in his life, was back home… not for vacation, but for good. As he ran, he couldn't help but marvel over all these years the adventures they went through as kids, right through their teenage adulthood. So many years had passed and still he was amazed that she gave her heart to him. There were so many others out there, yet she chose him. That alone made him feel invincible… forgetting the fact that he was the mystical monkey master…

His route usually took him past his old neighborhood… as he was only about five miles from there. He would run the five miles, then take a little breather, then briskly walk back home. To many, including his own family, he was thought to be overdoing things, but was far simpler when you factor the training he had to undergo at Yamanouchi… not to mention he did decide to train in Shotokan, Krav Maga and at least a few styles of Kung Fu. He laughed when that thought came to mind… as his lover was well versed in sixteen…

As he entered the "hood", he saw his old home enveloped in darkness. A new found register of memories began to open to him… his days of growing up with his best friend… the tree house which they shared many a day to hang out… even the brief dark moment when she told him that it was time to start growing up. Those words would carry him along to who he was now.

("Gotta make a stop by today…") he thought to himself…

Moments later he passed the Possible home and again, memories began forming… Mrs. Dr. P's wonderful cooking… Mr. Dr. P's threats of sending him off to outer space… bringing Kim home from their junior prom… and their first Kiss… wow their fist kiss… it was heaven and still was… it is said that absence makes the heart grow fonder… and for Ron it did, but also made him better mentally, physically and spiritually. Now he was a lean, strong man and maturity increased his good looks as well. He was smart and savvy… financially stable, yet humble… all because of the one he loved. He strived to be better for her, so that she would always love him… not that it mattered to her, but it helps to have 'some' goods…

And so he ran his set distance. He rested for a moment, then began his long brisk walk back home. By the time he reached home, it was 5:15AM. He cooled down and had a bath. Returning to his backyard, he thought that he'd just skip the Tai Chi today and simply meditate, considering he actually took a little longer at his routine this morning. He set himself upon the grass near the pool and folded his legs… with arms outstretched, resting along them. As the morning light began to show in the far reaches of the sky, he set his mind… closing out most of the surrounding noise. His body now relaxed he strangely began to have flashback he had not remembered in as many years…

--(Flash to that day…)--

Ron stood there admiring his girlfriend. She looked so joyful… so happy. And why shouldn't she? The world was saved… and she just graduated. She stood there smiling with Monique and a couple of her now former cheer squad. She looked so beautiful… bon diggety beautiful. But with that, he felt a small sense of dread. The fact was that he was the reason that she lived, but also the reason she almost died. He tried to be macho and it almost cost him the one person that he cared more than Bueno Nacho for… what would have happened if he didn't figure out he was the Monkey Master? And now she's seen what he had become, would she turn away from him? Would she think of him as a freak? Sure, she hugged him tightly after seeing him float from the sky, but was that out of sheer joy of being alive or maybe just happy we saved the world?

Whatever the reason, Ron had felt that she deserved to have someone that wouldn't put her in danger… not like that at least. He turned to his mother and father…

"Hey, what say we head home?"

"But Ronald, don't you want to celebrate with Kim and your other classmates?" His father urged on…

"Nah, I'm kinda not fitting in… besides, this is her time. She deserves this more than anyone else…" Ron stated, as his eyes gazed upon her.

It was morning and they were out all night fighting to save the world. But yet, he wasn't tired. He began to wonder if this was just the mystical monkey power, or if it was just that he was too depressed to be sleepy. But one thing did make him smile briefly… his little buddy Rufus. He helped bring down the mighty Lorwardian vessel. As he stared at him sleeping in his arm, he whispered softly…

"Thanks little buddy…"

It was as if Rufus heard him whilst in his dream, as he put a weak thumbs up sign, before curling back to position. As they reached upon Kim's home, a shock took their faces… it was completely destroyed. However there were many construction vehicles at the site, with a large crowd rebuilding the home. They stopped and spoke to a guy in a hard hat…

"Hey, is everything ok? " Ron's father asked…

"Yeah it's all under control. We heard the house was demolished and we mobilized a large group for the rebuild effort. It's the least we could do for Kim Possible saving our skins…."

Ron carried a weak smile with that statement. He didn't like the spotlight and was glad for Kim to take the credit… after all, she saved the world countless times.

"Well listen, when you see them, tell them we have extra room set up for them at the Stoppables' house…" Ron's father said...

"No problem buddy… I'll tell the foreman…" The worker said before going back to the job at hand…

They were all about to move off, when something caught Ron's eye…

"Hey, hold up a sec…"

His father stopped the car.

"What is it Ron?"

"It's KP's pandaroo…"

Ron exited the car and took the remains of her precious cuddlebuddy… with all the stuffing strewn about. He felt a bit depressed seeing this, considering it was one of the most important things to her. He reentered the car and they all headed home.

Though he graduated, though he had saved the world from total destruction, Ron felt miserable. Nothing helped change the fact that he felt a little like a freak… but more importantly, he almost lost the person he loved so dearly. After mulling about for a while and doing his best to repair her pandaroo, which by all standards looked almost perfect, he walked downstairs to his mom in the kitchen…

"Hey mom, I'm just gonna head out for a while…"

"Ronnie, what's the matter? You're not sleepy; you're not hungry… what going on with you?" His mother showing great concern…

"I just need some alone time… that's all…" He said drearily.

(Sigh) "I know you're not going to tell me what's really bothering you and I guess I have to respect that. But do remember we're here for you… don't ever forget that."

"Thanks mom… you're the best. Oh, and tell KP, she can have my room to use…"

"Sure thing honey"

Ron made his way to the Middleton Lookout. He actually loved this place because of some of the most special moments he spent with Kim. And also for times he just needed to be alone. He sat there, looking out into the distance, with his hair being ruffled in the breeze. There he sat; looking out to the sky… still trying to remember all that had just happened those few hours before. He remembered how he was knocked back into Kim and seeing her being held as a dead prize.

("I'm no hero… man I almost cost the real hero her life… yeah I mean she's here and all but that was like my most significant and stupid screw up…")

He remembered how he poured his heart to her... albeit the wrong moment, about not wanting to lose her, yet he almost did…

"Maybe I should just tell her to find a better guy out there… I mean having a freak for a boyfriend and almost killing her doesn't exactly look good for your relationship resume…" He said aloud…

"And maybe I could kick your butt for even thinking it…" Came a familiar voice…

Ron'r neck snappd about, to see Kim, out of her grad clothes stepping towards him... her eyes showing displeasure. When she realized that her boyfriend was gone from the graduation, she knew she had to find him. So many things happened and so many things needed to be said…

"K…KP! What are you doing here?" Ron stated in shock…

"I celebrate for one second and you disappear. And what's the sitch with this find someone else deal?"

He didn't answer… he kept staring out to the sky. She then stood in front of him…

"Ron, come on… it's me here. Don't shut me out like this…"

His brown eyes finally made with hers….

"It was hot at home and it's a nice day to take a little lookout at…."

"Ron…"

That tone only meant that he had no choice but to fess up… as so many times he had to…

"I'm not good enough for you…"

"What! After all we just went through you'd say something as stupid as that?" Kim yelled at him

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!" He blasted… causing Kim for the second time to become speechless…

"Whadda you want to hear KP… the truth? I'm a big loser who got a grade point average that most colleges run from… I'm a dufus who's got a great, smart girlfriend that I constantly hold back… scared to lose her to better when she leaves for college somewhere and most of all I'm a loser that almost got you killed when I stupidly tried to be macho and if it weren't for me becoming a FREAK, you'd be a trophy head now! Is that what you wanna hear KP?"

He stood at her now with tears in his eyes. Everything that was deep in him he let out… he felt his body go a little weak….

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you…" He said slowly and began to walk off.

But just then, she held his arm and pulled him back to her. Without even saying a word, she held him in her arms… and then kissed him with all her heart and soul. As she parted her lips from him, she looked downwards…

"Ron… I know we've been through so much… I know how strong we are together. I'll admit, the last few weeks have been hard… I've been so unsure about so many things… and I've been scared. I wouldn't admit it cause maybe I have too much pride, but I'm scared to of losing you too. But you know what? I love you. And nothing can take that away… not another person… not the bad guys… not even death. And yeah... seeing anyone floating in the sky would make you speechless too, but the fact is that you saved ME. No doubt. Why must you believe that I need better than that? I have the best thing in the world… or the universe… YOU!"

She said the final words staring into his eyes. He could see her soul pouring out to him… he knew she was more real than she's ever been…bar none.

"Look KP, I just realize that I'm still a dumb old kid and you're so much a great, mature woman now…"

"Oh so you're telling me I'm OLD now…"

"No… I mean you've grown up… what have I been doing?"

"Helping me save the world and loving me unconditionally…"

"KP…"

"No Ron… stop wallowing in self pity… If you want to be better, be better. Do what you need to do and do it well. I don't need to tell you the things I had to go through… you were right there with me while I did it. And you feel that you can't? I know who I have beside me… do you?

That one caused Ron to think deep in his heart. He knew she was right and he had to mature himself…

"I got it…"

"Do you Ron?"

"I'll have to…"

"I already know it… so you gotta try..."

She said this while she placed her arm around his waist…

"Come on my hero… there's a big party on the beach later and we should get some sleep… what do you say to that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No…"

"Thought so…."

"Yeah, you'll get to show off your dance moves again. Oh by the way… thanks for fixing my pandaroo…"

"Sure… I thought you'd want that to sleep with. Oh and I told mom you can have my room to use…"

"Thanks, but I was hoping to have my 'bigger' cuddlebuddy to sleep next to…"

"You had a bigger one? Since… oh ohhhhhhhhhhh… I get it…" Ron stated while smiling. Kim rolled her eyes before having a coy smile…

"My Ronnieroo…" She stated laughing…

"Ronnieroo?"

And they returned home to the Stoppable household, where they collapsed together, after a full night of battle and day of celebration finally took their toll. Their parents all just stood there admiring what a team and how wonderful they were together...

--(Return to Present day… Ron's house)--

Ron was surprised of that vision of the past… and he couldn't help but smile. Now the sun had begun to rise, and his face was greeted with the warmth of the morning… but also the softness of hands around him and the caress of a cheek to face contact…

"Good Morning my Ronieroo…"


	2. Instincts and Feelings

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, back with the second installment. I just want to take some time to thank those who pay me a visit to my stories and review...

**CajunBear73, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs**, **Screaming Phoenix**, **Sentinel103 **and **mkusenagi2**, thanks for your support and I hope I'll continue to entertain you...

On with the show!

* * *

"Good morning my RonnieRoo…"

It was always wonderful to greet the light of day… to know that once again, you were alive to see it… the splendor and beauty of life that the Almighty had created. Even more than that, was the feeling of a soul to soul contact that had not been felt for so long. Ron felt as if he could stay frozen in that state forever. The early morning breeze blew her Auburn air about… gently brushing his face. Again that sweet smell of her body caressed his nostrils and danced their way into his mind. And for her… it was the same. She couldn't believe that it was the same man she left. He looked almost nothing as the man she left, yet in her soul he never changed. This was really Ron and cherished every new moment that she now could get…

"You know… even after all these years… it still sounds so weird to hear you call me that…" Ron stated as he turned to face her…

"Hey I had to deal with the KP name for a long time now… this is payback…"

"Yeah… but Ronnie-roo?"

"Hey… are you going to go on about that or are you going to kiss me good mor…"

Her last words were cut off by Ron's lips meeting hers. For both of them, even after several years with no contact, it felt so right. They sat there for a while before they parted lips…

"Wow I should come over this early every day…" Kim said dreamily…

"As we're on that subject… I didn't expect you to be up this early…" Ron pointed out…

"Have you forgot'n where I've just flown from luv…" she returned in a slight English accent

"Ah… time difference… yeah that would suck especially if you slept late…."

"I went to sleep right after I got back home…"

"You're kidding! Well as they say… early to bed, early to rise…"

"You didn't look too bad this morning either…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You jogged past me this morning didn't you?"

"Yeah… I thought everyone was asleep…"

"Nah. I was going to call out to you but I didn't want to wake anyone else… besides, I just decided I'd follow you home…"

"Hmmm… stalker tendencies there… perhaps I should have kept the spare key heh heh heh…"

"Ron..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding…. Hey, what say we go have some breakfast?"

"Only if I get to make it with you…"

"Hey hey… chef KP"

"Don't make me change my mind…"

They soon returned to the house, where they made a lovely breakfast… Bacon and eggs… pancakes and fresh squeezed orange juice. Kim already knew the cooking prowess that was Ron from the days of high school. But for Ron it was a surprise. He was happy to see that she was able to handle herself so well…

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking…" Kim said with a mock glare…

"Oh I was just marveling at the wonderful breakfast we have…"

"You mean the fact that I was able to cook…"

"Uh uh… you said that all by yourself…"

"But you were thinking it…"

"Hey I'm just proud of you. What's so wrong with that?

"Nothing… I just wanted to gloat!"

"Kim Possible actually gloating… hmmm, well this is new…"

"Just eat your breakfast Stoppable…"

"Yes… mom."

"HEY!"

Again as they shared breakfast, memories of the old days filled their minds… of how Ron would make his way to the Possibles to have breakfast with his best friend and enjoy the legendary pancakes her mom made…

"You know Ron… that's something that always surprised me… how the heck did your mom allow you to come over all the time? I almost thought you didn't have parents…" Kim said grinning…

"What can I say… your mom's pancakes were the bomb… a lot like these…" Ron retorted as he pointed out Kim's pancakes…

She turned a slight shade of red… Ron saying her pancakes was as good as her mom's? That was a history making event. The finished their meal and decided to relax a little while watching the news.

But something would catch Ron's eye…

"_Investigators are still trying to ascertain the disappearance of one of four Jade Monkey statues, which was stolen from a museum in Australia two weeks ago. Reports indicate that the individual was caught on camera, however no trace of this person or the statue has been found. The Jade statues were once thought to be a symbol of power to some throughout Asia and many in South America. They were once taken by Montgomery Fiske… better known in the criminal world as Monkeyfist, however, they were destroyed in an ensuing battle. The remnants were reassembled and donated to museums in China, England, the United States and Australia. The curator of the museum said that it was strange that it was only the statue they had taken, as there were many other items on display of more value. Investigations are continuing…"_

After Monkey Fist was lost to the path of the yono, the statues had been rejoined as best as possible and sent to the various museums around the world. Middleton would be one of them. The fact that they were destroyed meant that there was no way for them to be powered up again. However, why would anyone wish to steal it? This was the question that faced Ron as he sat on the sofa…

"Something doesn't make sense… Why the statue?" he said while deep in thought…

"Well it wasn't exactly the main attraction… it probably was the easiest thing to steal…" Kim responded

"Yeah but the only reason I could see someone stealing it is if they knew the significance it once held…"

"Well it is Jade after all… on the black market it could fetch a nice price…"

"But enough to go through all the trouble of breaking into the museum?"

"Ok well you got me there. Who knows what goes through the mind of thieves…."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But something about it doesn't make any sense…"

Just as they made that statement, a familiar sound filled the room. Ron then took the remote lying next to him and with it, a small picture in picture screen appeared, with a familiar person in it…

"Yo, Wade my man… what's up?"

"Nothing much…Oh, hey Kim… hope I wasn't interrupting you guys…" Wade stated a little embarrassed…

"No big… good to see you again…"

"Same here. Hey Ron, I just thought I'd tell you, there's some stock on the rise for a diamond mining company… I just thought that it would be a good idea to invest a bit in it…"

"Are you sure? How's it been on the NYSE?"

"Pretty good. They have increasingly better quarter average profits in the last two years…"

"Ok well I suppose its fine. Hope we don't dig a hole with it…"

"Hey, it's me here… I can clear that with ten fingers behind my back…"

"But then you won't be able to type, Wade… Kim pointed out...

"I got keyboards behind me too you know…" He boasted…

Kim and Ron both rolled their eyes before snickering a little…

"Do your thing Wade. By the way, do we have anything on the to-do list?"

"Yep… a morning appointment with Ms. Betty Ohe… that's about it."

"Betty Ohe… again? What's wrong now?"

"She only said there was a small problem in the network she needed to have cleared up."

(Sigh) Well we gotta pay the bills right? One more thing. Could you get any info on the guy who stole the Jade monkey remains today?"

"You mean the ones from Monkey fist? Sure. But why?"

"I dunno… I just find it strange…"

"Monkey Fist strange?"

"No, but strange nonetheless…"

"Sure, I'll get on it… I'll keep in touch."

"As usual Wade, you rock… in THX."

"Always man. Take it easy Kim…"

"Sure thing Wade."

Wade faded from the screen. Kim turned to face Ron once again… with a little frown that was more then pronounced to Ron…

"Really Ron… don't you think you're going a little overboard with this whole statue thing?"

"I'm sorry Kim, I just don't know why it's bugging me so…"

Kim realized he was becoming fixated on this one puzzle and realized he was becoming more and more serious… she had to ease the tension a little… somehow... and she had a good source to do it...

"So… what's the deal with this Betty Ohe?"

"Well she's got a small home business that we help do consultations and networking, but she's utterly miserable… Wade thinks she likes me…"

Those latter words cause all but a little frown to grow on Kim's face…

"Hmph… maybe I have to play your assistant tomorrow…."

"Wait a minute… don't tell me you're getting jealous…"

"Oh what makes you think that?"

"I dunno… the frown? The folded arms?"

"Well maybe I am…"

"She's just a client Kim… and a good client as well. Stop reading so much into it…"

"Only because I trust you. Anyway, I gotta admit… you sure have made a way for yourself…"

"As I told you before… I had to. Couldn't let you come back here and see me like some sort of bum…"

"You know I wouldn't have allowed that… I'd have taken care of you…" Kim said, while nuzzling back up to him…

"Your dad would have had a fit…"

"Hey speaking of dads, when are you going to take me to see Rufus?"

"Actually, we can head over there now. Everyone should be up and about…"

"Alright then… let's go."

At least it worked. He seemed to have taken his mind off of the statue sitch… or so she thought. As they drove, Kim was so excited to see one of the most important members of Team Possible. The little mole rat that saved them both so many times from danger… not to mention seal their own personal deal as a couple. Not to mention Hana… she must have grown much since she last saw her. What should she be now… eight? …huh? …

"Hello… earth to Ronald…" Kim said sternly, bringing Ron out from his thoughts…

"Huh? Oh… sorry…"

"What's with you? Why can't you just let it go?"

"I've got a bad feeling about that robbery. It just doesn't make any sense…"

"It's just one statue Ron… and as you said before… they're broken and can't be used again."

"I know, but my instincts are telling me different…"

"Alright, then we call Wade and start a mission with no real leads… doesn't make sense. Take your advice and stop reading so much into it…"

Ron knew that Kim was right. It would make no sense to rush into thinking something that possibly may not be. Perhaps he was overreacting… perhaps he was just being paranoid. But he hadn't felt this paranoid since Kim and the Lowardians. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps it was just jitters of having her back and wanting to show her how much he improved, even in crime fighting, that he overreacted.

"Ok you're right. Maybe I'm getting to deep into this… I'll lay off it."

"That's what I wanted to hear" Kim said joyfully as she touched his cheek.

She sat there through the drive, now admiring Ron once again for all he was worth. He really wasn't goofy and clumsy as once before. He was a man. And that man she would hope one day to be married to. As they reached the Stoppable home and approached the door, it suddenly flew wide open to reveal two individuals lunging at them… one a young girl so eager to see him… and the other a little naked mole rat… just as eager. Ron almost lost balance as they jumped onto him, but he was quick on his feet.

"Hi!" Rufus blared before looking over his shoulder…

"KPPPPPP" without a single thought, he jumped onto Kim… nuzzling her cheek. The reunion was so wonderful for him… like old times.

"Ronnie! I missed you!" Hana said to her adopted brother..."

"Already? I saw you day before yesterday…" He was quick to point out…

"Still too long..." Hana retaliated…

"Hana… do you remember Kim?"

"Kim?"

The little girl looked puzzled. She had not seen Kim in seven years. But she definitely took to her. She shook Kim's hand and smiled…

"It is nice to meet you…"

"Wow Hana… you've grown so much since I last saw you…" Kim marveled

"Hee hee, I'm a big girl!"

"Yes you are…"

As Ron looked over to his girlfriend, he gestured her to go inside. As she did, she was greeted by his parents…

"Why Kim… it's so good to see you again… we've missed you so much" Mrs. Stoppable proclaimed

"Yes my dear, it's good to have you back. How are you enjoying your first full day back?" Ron's dad questioned…

"Oh it's great. There are so many things I haven't seen… so many people I haven't visited. But strangely enough, I'm just glad to come back home and find Ron."

"I know dear. You were all he spoke about when you left. He was so sad and frustrated to be all alone…"

"Mom….." Ron said embarrassed…

"But son, you were. And you made a promise to become better for her… and you did. You should be proud of him Kim…" Mr. Stoppable proclaimed…

"I am… I really am. I didn't expect to come back to all of this…"

"Oh he said he'd wait the eternity and then if that ran out, he'd find the fountain of youth to wait for you…"

"MOM!"

All the adults laughed, except for Ron, who was just too embarrassed. Just then, bunch of squeaks came from the Kitchen area…

"Oh that's right… Kim I'd like you to meet the new members of the family… This is Jenny. And these are their kids…" Ron's mother stated with adoration…

"Oh they're adorable…" Kim said

There were four little ones. Hana named them all…

"This one's named Joe… and he's named Mark. The other two are girls… that one's named Jessica and the other one is named Sue..."

"Aww that's all beautiful names… did you name them yourself?" Kim asked

"Yeah, but Big brother helped. I love him so much… do you love him?"

That question brought everyone's eyes to Kim, who now felt a little embarrassed herself…

"Of course… with all my heart."

At this point confusion ran through the little girl's mind… she then turned to Ron.

"Brother, what happened to the girl named KP? You always talked about KP. I liked her, but her name is Kim. She seems to be nice too, but I just like KP…"

Everyone laughed at the point…

"Hey kiddo… Kim _is_ KP…" Ron stated… still laughing.

"Really?" Sorry KP..."

"It's alright… I like you too."

It was a joyous occasion… to reunite with old friends and family… but all too soon, it would be cut short. Once again that beep Ron came to know so well came emanating from his watch. Simultaneously, Kim's wrist kimmunicator started beeping…

"Go Wade…" They both said in unison. Both looked at each other before Kim grinned and yelled…

"Jinx! You owe me a soda"

"You just couldn't help it could you …"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to say that?

"Um guys… situation here…" Wade had to bring them back to the sitch at hand…

"Right… What's the sitch?"

"It looks as if another one of the statues has been stolen from England… same situation. Someone came in and took it, then as the officers trailed them, they disappeared…"

"But who would want the statues… they won't be able to be used again…" Kim duly noted…

"Perhaps someone who knew their power… or what they once had…"

At this point Ron looked at Kim in a serious enough view for her to realize he was now in 'business' mode… an expression she came to know from her own…

"Well if that's the case, then we know they'll strike one of the other two targets… here and the one in China… the question is… which one will be first?"

"I think we should gauge on China…" Ron stated. This puzzled both Kim and Wade…

"China? What makes you think they'll attack there first?"

"Well think of it this way… Global Justice is here… and now so is Kim Possible. They'll either have to have someone really good, stupid or be an inside job for them to try here. China would be by far the easier one to hit…"

"So… I'm guessing next stop is China?" Wade asked.

"Flight for two Wade…" Kim intervened.

Though inappropriate, Wade just had a big smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile to the fact that once again, Team Possible was going to work together after a seven year absence…

"Great. Transport will be ready in half hour…"

Wade signed out. Ron viewed Kim with a slight worry on his face. She now realized that maybe there as more to what Ron was telling her, or it was his powers directing his judgment. Whatever the case, they would know soon enough…

"Sorry mom… dad, but duty calls…" Ron stated as he prepared to move…

"We'll see you later…" Kim also stated…

Just then, a little voice squeaked that he was coming too. Rufus began to run for his friend's arm, but just then a large shriek caused everyone to look back. It was Jenny… arms folded and tapping her feet… looking at Rufus angrily. Then she pointed out to the little ones lying there. He wasn't going anywhere. And he hung his head…

"Hey buddy, don't worry about it. We'll have a next mission. Besides, you're a daddy now… you got responsibilities…" Ron said while he picked up a still dejected Rufus…

"Don't worry Rufus, I'll make sure he brings you all a Grande size bunch of nacos…" Kim said to him smiling…

And that did it. Rufus gleamed such a bright smile and gave a victorious thumbs up. At least he was ok with it… but there wasn't time to dwell on that… there was a mission to be done. The couple jumped into the car and headed back to Ron's house…

"Ron, wait… I gotta get my mission clothes…"

"Don't worry about that… I got some things you might like…"

"And you say I have stalker tendencies…"


	3. The bumps in the road

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here we go again... chapter 3. Once again and as always thank you to those who continuously read my stories. It's what's keeping me going with this story. As I said last time, with business and stuff it's hard to even think up a chapter, but as I get it I'll write it...

On with the show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Bumps in the Road**

* * *

Quickly, Ron and Kim arrive back at his home

Quickly, Ron and Kim arrived back at his home. They had to prepare quickly… as their ride would arrive soon. But for Kim, she was still waiting for what Ron had for her to wear… after all; she left all her equipment back at home. Ron quickly ran into his bedroom, where he stood by the closet….

"I think this is the wrong time to think about what to wear…"

"Impulsive aren't we…"

Ron opened the closet door to reveal a small pass code entry system on the inside. He gestured her to come closer. As she did, he asked her to stretch out her hand…

"I need you on the pass grid. So now you will be able to open here if needed…"

She did as told. As she placed her hand on the panel, the area turned red. Two beams… horizontal and vertical scanned her hand for fingerprints to add to her digital signature. As it finalized, the panel turned green in acceptance. Suddenly right before her, a great beam of light emanated from behind Ron's clothes…

"Come on…" Ron said quickly…

They both entered a small, well lit booth. As they did, the door to the front of it closed… then quickly fell downwards… startling Kim initially. As the booth stopped its fall, the door reopened. What Kim saw before her almost made her mouth drop. A Training room with a large mat and gym equipment… further, there were two distinct sides… his and hers to put it plainly. Kim stepped to her side, looking at all that was there before her… the mission clothes Ron had for her was almost the same as her purple design with black pants, however the sleeves were longer… much like the old midriff she used to wear. Instead of a strap on pouch, the pants carried cargo compartments on each side. Further down and much more to her surprise, there were three battle suits… once again black in color, with red linings similar to the blue lines of her present white suit...

"My god… when did you do all of this?" She asked… still somewhat in awe…"

"We're a team aren't we? Gotta look the part…" He responded."

As she glanced over on his side, she noticed that he also had the same style of clothing and also the same amount of battle suits... and something else…

"Are those… guns? Ron, we've never had to use those things in any of our missions…"

"Don't worry… they're just electro stunners… pretty much a taser made to look like the real thing. It has four shots… but can be fired singly or one concentrated shot as a last option…"

He handed her one of the weapons before she headed over to a section where she could ready herself. She wasn't used to seeing Ron in this new guise or all these things he prepared for her for that matter. Much to her surprise though, everything fit perfectly… except for the weapon… and it was not because it was a space issue, but because Kim felt awkward with it. She never had to use lethal force with any of her previous battles, however it seemed as is times really had changed… and so had Ron. Soon enough both were ready. Kim reentered the main room; to see her teammate fully dressed. Kim almost lost herself as to how good he looked. His clothes showed every muscular part of his body… much like her clothes did for her curves…

"Wow…" Was all she could utter…

"You don't look too bad yourself…" Ron responded.

"I dunno what to say… this is all so… so weird. It's like you've really been stalking me…"

"Hey… knowledge is power..."

"And that makes it any less stalking?"

"A simple 'It was really cool that you went through all this trouble for your teammate girlfriend' would have sufficed…"

"If we weren't on a mission now, I'd be drilling you now…"

"You'll have plenty of time for that later. Oh and one more thing…"

Ron asked her to remove her wrist kimmunicator. She was reluctant at first, but once again, because it was Ron, she trusted him. He then presented her with a newer one which Wade specially developed. It was flatter, yet still retained its grappler capability…

"Ok… so what's the big difference?" She asked sarcastically…

"Well this one carries an on board GPS tracker… a lot like the chip you guys placed in my neck once…"

"Oh… you found out…"

"Kim, it's been seven years… I think I'd know by now… but it's no big. I knew the reasons why…"

"I guess it might be a little late for an apology huh…"

"Forget it. Anyway it also connects into the suit at the wrist point… which leads to some speakers and a microphone near your collar area. So now you can fight and talk without having to stare at your screen too long…"

"Wow… this is all too much…"

"It's change… we gotta live with it…"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea. Still though, I'm not comfortable with the E.S. gun… hope you don't mind that I leave it…"

"Well I can't force you of all people to… "

"You got that right."

They quickly returned upstairs to the bedroom. As they did, they heard the familiar sound of a chopper… landing in the back yard. The two heroes climbed aboard and were transported to a nearby special jet awaiting them. Ron still had some ties with Global Justice, so favors were fairly easy to get. After all, he helped save the world many times under their guise. He never looked for fame nor did he wish it… it was all about getting the job done. As they headed for China, Kim sat with a strange uneasiness to her… something that Ron caught up with…

"Kim… you ok?"

"Yeah… it's just that this suit's a little itchy…"

"You could always take it off and I'll scratch your back…"

"Ron!"

"Hey it's just a suggestion…"

You'd like that… wouldn't you?"

They continued along, but Ron continued to notice his girlfriend with some uneasiness to herself. He decided that whatever had to be asked should be done now…

"You're nervous about being fully back in action aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Kim… you've been this way since the mission room…"

So he noticed. She didn't realize that he did… and so quickly at that. She was really seeing a different man… focused a lot like she used to be. She had to say 'used to be' due to the fact that she had spent seven years studying. Crime fighting had to take a back seat to her education. Of course, she trained heavily and when she returned to Middleton on vacation, she'd do a few missions herself. But because Global Justice assured her that they would have everything under control, she took that trust with her as she studied. But now so many things have changed… Ron and his attitude… the clothing, the fact that they weren't as young… it made her feel as though she was going… soft. But before she could even open her mouth to say something in admittance… Ron held her chin…

"Hey… I'm here with you. You know… the 'best friend – boyfriend' that's fought with you all your life? You know I always got your back…"

No truer words had he ever spoke. They were as strong to her as the moment so long ago, when he raised her spirit once again to battle Drakken… and opener her eyes and heart to something real… something better. She now looked at him with a brighter glimmer in her eyes…

"Yeah… I know." She couldn't help but smile and hug her boyfriend…

Eventually, they touched down in China. The museum was in a large square surrounded by many ancient Chinese mythical statues and ornaments. It would have been great to just spend some time to see it, but there was a mission to be done. At this moment, Ron did a final com check…

"Wade check… KP check… Audio read?"

"Wow this thing is really clear…" Kim responded.

"Yeah com check's good… gonna do the visual…" Wade typed on his keyboard… soon enough the heroes' screens lit up and Wade's face could be seen… not to mention Kim could see Ron in the split screen and vice versa. ..

"Ok… we're all good here…" Ron stated…

But before he could continue with discussing any sort of a plan, Kim began to make her way into the building…

"KP hold up… where are you going?"

"We should talk to the curator and get some info about the statue… let's go."

As she walked away, all Ron could do was shake his head and smile at Wade in his screen…

"Well… same old Kim…" Wade said…

"Tell me about it…"

Moments later, they met up with the curator of the museum, Mr. Lee Ying Young. He had heard much of Kim in her adventures as a teen and to many… including him, she was quite the celebrity… something that didn't sit well with Ron… considering they were trying not to bring more attention than they already had…

"The great Kim Possible… it is an honor to finally meet you. You are heralded as a hero likened to the great dynasty warriors of old…" Mr. Ying Young said aloud…

"Well I didn't know I was that popular here… but thanks. Anyway, we've been on the case of the missing Jade Monkey statues from the other museums and figure that this is most likely the next target…"

"Ahh yes the heralded Jade Monkey statues. Legend has it that when all four are placed in a square, the person standing in the center can be subjected to a mystical power... _Tai_ Shing Pek Kwar. However it was heralded that a young boy and the one known as Monkeyfist created their destruction… such a waste of a priceless artifact…"

Of course for Ron, this was a little annoying. In a sense, it was good that he didn't know who he was... as he would have quite possibly alerted everyone to it as well…

"Excuse me… not meaning to be rude, but could you tone it down just a little? We're trying not to grab too much attention to anyone around concerning the statues…" Ron took the time to state…

"Well now… is this your sidekick?" of course, Ron did not like that call…

"Partner actually…" Ron again was quick to state. Kim intervened to bring them back on topic…

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. As we said before, we think that this is the next target, so we came to do some checking…"

"Well I assure you that there is nothing to be fearful of… we took the steps to remove it from public display and place it in a secure chamber. Only my most trusted guards keep an eye on it."

"Maybe, but whoever's stealing them is pretty good at what they do…" Kim told the curator…

"And we are good at what we do… keeping it preserved and guarded. We also have a sophisticated alarm system that will alert us should there be any trouble..."

"Can you take us to it?"

"But of course…"

Confidently, Mr. Ying Young took them to the area with the statue. It was just as Ron had remembered it… even reassembled, with cracks and missing pieces all around it. The people who reassembled them did a great job.

"Looks pretty good…" Ron said in admiration…

"Yes the historians who reassembled it did a masterful job."

"Ok… I need a favor… can you release the security system to it so that we could access it?"

"Young man I am unsure of your reasons behind your question…" My Ying Young began to look at Ron in a slightly different manner. Kim also turned to him…

"What are you gong to do?"

Ron reached into his pocket… and removed a tiny chip…

"It's a little tracker chip a little like the one in the wrist com. If anyone grabs it we'll be able to track them for about sixty feet…"

"Only sixty feet? A little short don't you think?"

"Well consider it's also a little small… there's no way it has the power to keep it in range. Wade did all he could to advance it, but it's only good for that and also five minutes once we trigger it…"

"I guess it's better than nothing…"

The curator eventually agreed to allow the chip to be placed on the statue. He disabled all the security systems and opened the case which enclosed the now sought after artifact. Ron gently placed the chip on its head and everything was once again sealed. Mr. Ying Young assigned a guard back to the spot as they stepped back into the open corridor…

"So you see Miss Possible… we have everything under control… there is nothing to fear as the mythical dragons themselves will keep an eye on the statue and protect it from theft…

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

Suddenly… the alarms rang aloud in the museum. The crowds began to panic and headed for the main doors. But the two heroes figured otherwise. Ron dashed for the display with the Jade monkey statue, but it was gone... and so was the guard.

"Guess your dragons went on a coffee break huh!" Ron shouted…"

"How could this be? The guard was just here!"

"It wasn't a guard!" Kim shouted… pointing to the guard's clothes thrown on the side…

Quickly, both turned on their trackers. Like a homing beacon, it would beep faster as they approached the chip implanted on the statue. Kim wasted no time in chasing after the bandit…

"Kim! Wait up…" Ron shouted as he chased after her…

"There's no time! We gotta catch this guy!"

"We don't even know if he's the only one in on this whole thing…"

"Ron less talking and more running!"

Kim now reached outside the museum… in full stride running down the street. The bandit began to weave himself through back alleyways and through homes. Kim kept up and was gaining on him. Ron on the other hand already was far behind, but saw from the tracker he had a shortcut of sorts. Using the grappler, launched it at a nearby roof and pulled himself to the top. If he could head them off at an angle, they'll catch the crook. But they had to do it soon… they only had three minutes.

"Ron where the hell are you?" Kim yelled…

"I'm trying to head you guys off…"

"Well hurry up! We don't have much time!"

"You think I don know that?"

Ron scaled buildings and found necessary shortcuts while Kim kept chase. The bandit took every shortcut he could, but was not gaining ground. He attempted to throw things in her path to slow her, but all it did was show her former cheerleading prowess. He then realized he would be caught, he did a daring move… as Kim almost touched him, he grabbed for a pole… using his momentum and swinging him about to do a double back. Kim of course had not expected that and her own momentum saw her go straight past. She stopped and headed off again… now trailing the crook by a wider margin…

"He's doubled back Ron!"

"Yeah I'm on it!"

Ron ran as fast as he could. His tracker showed the bandit was coming back along a busy main street. But he was in a back alley. He realized that he could cut him off if he took a series of corners that would lead him to a main alleyway. Meanwhile Kim began to catch up to the bandit again…

"Oh no you're not getting away this time…"

She got closer and closer… now within six feet. Ron began to approach from the nearby alleyway. They would all converge on the corner. But as the bandit reached the opening of the alleyway, he caught glimpse of Ron… who was almost upon him as well… he stopped in his tracks…

"KP... I got him!"

Ron leapt in the air for the bandit. But just as he did, he cleared the alleyway to see a horrifying sight… Kim had already leapt for him as well. And now her eyes were wide with surprise… just as Ron was himself. The bandit dove and rolled out of the way, as the two heroes collided in mid air. Ron's head struck Kim's torso… and with the momentum they were both carrying, caused them to rotate slightly… finally piling up into a nearby lamppost. The Electro Gun in Ron's pocket fell out and landed near to the bandit, who would more than help himself to it. He faced them briefly with a victorious grin and walked away snickering into the crowd. Ron was the first to get up… staggering initially, but regaining his footing. He wanted so bad to catch this crook, but that was now over. The time was up and the tracker's battery was dead. He focused his attention to his girlfriend. He reached for her to pick her up…

"Oh man… KP, are you ok?"

"DO I LOOK OK?" The response was less than expected… as she pushed him away…

"I'm sorry… I wasn't expecting you to leap for him too…"

"Well maybe you should have said something! We DO have a mic as you so proudly showed me earlier…"

"Kim calm down… it was an honest…" He was cut off abruptly...

"Ill be calm when we get this guy!"

"Kim he's already long gone… and... now he has my electro gun… DAMN IT!" he said while he angrily fisted the ground upon realising...

"And yet another blunder from Ron Stoppable. After all these years you still goof! … You trained all these years to still be this bad?"

Ron took the last statement to heart. There was a slight crowd which gathered to watch the argument… some even realized it was the great Kim Possible and began to yell at Ron for hurting her… which didn't help the bitter feelings he was now experiencing. But this was his friend as well as his lover. He was not about to add fuel to this fire and cause them to drift apart. However, hurt can have a powerful effect on one's heart and mind. So, for the sake of peace, he took the blame…

"Look… I'm sorry. It's not like we've been working together for the past seven years, so yes… I messed up. But my concern is you at this moment..."

He said this while his hand was still extended to help his girlfriend up. Unfortunately she did not want that. Her pride had gotten the better of her and all she really wanted was to catch the criminal. Ron would only see her glare, which if could kill, he would be long dead. Ron could only let out a deep sigh and shake his head in disbelief. He raised himself and began to step away as he contacted Wade…

"Wade… we need a ride back home…"

"Sounds like things didn't go too well…"

"Yeah… something like that…"

"What about Kim?"

"Don't really wanna talk about it…"

Wade saw that there was some level of unhappiness in Ron's eyes. Something went terribly wrong between them on their first mission together in so long. He expected that there would be hiccups and bumps in their working together again, but never expected to see that expression on his face…

"Don't worry about it… I'm sure it'll work out…" Wade stated confidently… trying in vain to cheer his friend.

"Yeah… so do I…" Ron responded in a listless manner

"All set… ride's on its way…"

"Thanks buddy…"

Ron took one glance at Kim… she was now on her feet and still harbored the hit she took from him just moments earlier. However, her mood began to change... no longer did she appear in the angry maner of earlier, but it wasn't something Ron was prepared to find out. He forced his emotions away… as the soldier he was trained to be. It was something that Kim unfortunately realized as she stepped closer to him…

"Ron…"

"Transport will be here shortly… we gotta move." He said so without as much as a hint of emotion or a glance from the corner of his eye… not even turning his head to face her.

They eventually made their way back to an open area where a chopper was waiting for them. Kim had tried to say something to Ron, but he had kept himself at arms length and silent. But she would see something his eyes could not hide… hurt.

"Ron… I..."

Her words were deafened by the sound of the rotor blades of the chopper spinning. Ron assisted her on board and he finally boarded. Still saying nothing, He sat looking out to the distance, deep in the thoughts of not only what was happening with the Jade statues and the motive of their robbers… but also what was next for himself and Kim. As they flew to the jet to take them back to Middleton, She could only sadly stare at him… the sadness in his eyes… the worry on his face… she knew he had much on his mind… and now what just happened between them may have jeopardized everything… in effect she had blundered as well...

("Great… way to go Possible….")


	4. Of solitude and shadows

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Authour's Note**: Hey I'm back again... the fourth chapter in... enjoy and thanks again to all who read and review. On with the show...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Of solitude and shadows**

* * *

For the most part, the ride home was extremely… quiet

For the most part, the ride home was extremely… quiet. Kim felt quite awkward in this position. It had only been two days and they got into a bad fight… and over a mission. But the truth was that she expected to end up in a shouting match with Ron or for the very least have him start freaking out over what happened… she could handle that. But to see him in this manner… avoiding personal conversation except answering certain questions she asked, made her feel isolated… out in the cold. Once again she underestimated Ron for who he was now. He wasn't the high school boy he once was… and the truth was that she missed that a bit. It was one of the little things that drew her to him in the first place…

Yearning for a little touch, she raised the arm separating them between the seats and proceeded to put her head on his shoulder. She looked up briefly to notice he was looking at her… and it made her somewhat uncomfortable. She quickly looked away, fearful of seeing his eyes. Those were her gateway to him… and his heart. They never lied. And she didn't want to see any anger or hurt towards her… especially with how things went earlier and how silent things were between them. But then, he pulled his arm from under him and placed it around her… as if to bring her closer. She almost reveled in it…

("Well I guess it's not a total loss…")

A weak smile emanated from her lips. At least it wasn't as bad as she had thought… he seemed somewhat to still care enough to keep her close. It was also in a way quite strange… suddenly she felt as the one needing to feel safe and protected. She spent so much of her life doing exactly that… saving and protecting, that she often forgot what it was like to receive it. But when she did, it was the single most glorified thing she had… which was one of the reasons she termed Ron as her greatest cuddlebuddy. All she knew though was that she had to make peace and also, had to find a way to shake the rust off of herself as well as find a way to work better in with Ron.

When they finally returned to Middleton, it was already late at night. Though Bueno Nacho would be open, Rufus and the family would be fast asleep… as well as Kim's family. Ron pulled the car up into his driveway, next to Kim's car.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later…" She said dejectedly…

"There is a guest room KP. If you want you can stay here tonight…"

"But I have no sleep clothes…" She said this before thinking about it…

"Oh wait, don't tell me you have underwear too…"

"No… kinda embarrassing to tell a store clerk that you're shopping for a bra and panties for your girlfriend…"

"Ok I get your point."

Soon they were inside. Because they ate on the flight, they didn't need to have dinner… or breakfast however you look at it. Kim showered in the guest bath while Ron cleaned up in his room. Soon after, Ron sat on his bedside wearing only a sweat pants as he always did before he slept. Quietly, just as all those hours earlier… just as since the day began for him, he tried to decipher everything that took place… the Robberies… the thief… the issue with Kim… that last actually was an issue to an extent even more that the jade statue issue. Somehow he felt responsible. He felt as if for a small minute second, he should have followed her lead. But why should he? He has been doing this capably for all these years without her… why should he have to become the 'sidekick' again? Why wouldn't she see him as that?

"Ron…"

His thoughts were broken upon hearing her voice. He looked up to see her in one of his old hockey shirts…

"You couldn't find the clothes?" He asked

"It's not that… I saw it and I couldn't help myself… I just feel so comfortable in it… now I understand why you loved them so much…"

"Well you're welcome to have it. Anyway, it's late… we should try and get some sl-"

"Ron wait… can we talk?" She sounded almost depressed…

"What's on your mind?"

She moved closer to him. Again she found herself admiring the man that he was physically… his lean and strong body called out to her primal feelings… but now wasn't the time to think about that, as there were things she needed to get off her chest…

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier…" His response was less than convincing…

"Forget it…"

"I can't… especially considering I had all this 'quiet time' to let it sink in. I had no right to insult you… it was out of line and I messed up. I guess I still think of you as Ron Stoppable the high school boyfriend… not 'My man… Ron Stoppable' …"

"Look… it was just the heat of the moment… so it's fine…"

"Ron you're gonna sit there and tell me that everything's fine and you're eyes are telling me different? Just come straight with me…"

She still knew how to reach him and he knew he couldn't leave it until she had some sort of closure. He looked away for a moment and faced her once again…

(Sigh) "Look… I'm not a kid… neither are you. We've had our way of dealing with stuff back in high school, but we're adults now… whatever and however bad it is, we just have to deal with it. So yeah things got out of hand and yeah it didn't have to reach this far, but you know what? It doesn't change how I feel about you. So there's no doom and gloom… this is how I deal with things…"

The more that she heard him, the more he sounded unlike his former self. Kim had actually formed small thoughts in the back of her mind, which she quickly had to put out…

("Did I make a mistake in waiting for Ron? Am I losing the guy my heart had so strived for?")

She immediately chastised herself silently for thinking it. How could she ask such questions? This was still Ron… somehow. Deep down in that soldier like mind and body, lay the young goofy and honest lover she always loved. They did after all, spend so much time apart. But she knew… this bicycle would be a little harder to get up and ride again. This time, Ron broke her out of her own thoughts…

"How's your torso?"

"Still hurts… but I'll live…"

"Glad to hear…"

Just then he took a glance at the clock and realized it was 2:00 AM…

"Well I really need to get some sleep… I have to deal with Ms. Ohe in the morning…."

"Yeah… yeah you're right. Well sleep tight huh…"

"Yeah… you too…"

She rose from the bed… somewhat dejected… heading for the guest room.

"You are welcome to sleep here… after all you are my girlfriend…"

The offer made her think for a moment… forcing a smile…

"Nah… I think I've been in your face enough for one day…"

She proceeded to turn around once again to head for the guest room. Ron didn't stop her. He turned out the lights and went to sleep. As the night progressed, he found himself awake… to find her wrapped onto him… as if she was hugging her pandaroo. He could only smile as he once again drifted to sleep. But sleep may have been the wrong thing to do…

He opened his eyes to screaming and shrieks all around. Black smoke surrounded his feet alike a dense fog… however this smoke began to rise and form human like spirits. Many of them surrounded him… just a short distance in front of him, eight eyes formed… glowing green. They advanced upon him. Ron tried to move, but realized all too late that the spirits were holding him. He attempted to tap into his powers… only to be knocked on his back and pinned down. The eight eyes descended upon him. Suddenly his body went numb as he saw something blue leave his body. Now, three shadows descended on him… no matter what he did, he could not escape. He tried to yell for help… and could not. He tied to move… he could not. Then one shadow came into his face… laughing. It was a beautiful woman… whose face suddenly turned demon like. With a shriek, it came towards him at phenomenal speed… as if to consume him. Ron yelled as hard as he could… as he felt two hands hold him…

"Ron… Ron it's ok…it's just a nightmare…."

Kim had awoken to him moving around slightly… then moving more violently. His voice was faint... she realized suddenly that his breathing got bad… to the point of hyperventilating and he began to sweat profusely. At this point she rose and tried to wake him, when he jumped up screaming... She wondered what would cause him to react this way. He was trembling as if a child had seen a ghost. To put it more plainly, worse than the time she first saw his sensei attempt to contact him…

"Ron… I'm here…. It's ok."

He looked about wildly… but upon realizing he was at his home safe and sound… with Kim next to him, he relaxed. Kim felt great worry for him at this moment…

"Ron... what happened? You're beginning to freak me out…"

Ron did not wish to tell her the nightmare that had so shaken him... so he thought up something quick…

(Pant) "S… sorry… Killer spiders and evil Bueno Nacho…" Sure it was dumb, but she might just buy it…

"Spiders and Bueno Nacho… you screamed out my ears, cause you were dreaming of killer spiders and Bueno nacho?"

"Yeah… something like that… sorry…" He still tried to catch his breath…

"You've got to be kidding… when are gonna grow out of that?"

"Gimme a break… it was a nightmare..."

"Really weird nightmare…"

Somehow Kim wasn't buying it, but wasn't in a position to doubt him… after all; he had been straight with her all this time. After a few minutes, they both laid back on the bed… with Kim falling off to sleep quickly. However, what Ron dreamt shook him to his core… it felt so real… as if his soul was being drained. He had an ominous feeling… this had something to do with the Jade statues. Quietly, he rose out of the bed and placed a pillow near Kim… in case she hugged for him. Not that it was a big substitute, but it was al he could think of to use. He turned off this alarm for his daily routine and quietly went outside. He decided it was time to contact someone who he could best relate to. He sat with his legs folded and closed his eyes to the world.

"Sensei… can you hear me?"

A brief silence emanated and suddenly, Ron found himself in a white ambiance… and standing near was the ever wise sensei of the Yamanouchi school…

"Oh my young warrior… I am honored to receive you in spirit… however, much trouble seems to be forming… alike a raging typhoon…"

"So you felt this feeling as well…" Ron asked eagerly…

"Yes my son… I fear there may be danger lurking for you…"

Ron proceeded to explain his dream… and sensei listened to his every word. However, the same issue that was already known by all was the same that he explained to the young monkey master...

"The dream would signify the use of the jade statues… however, being destroyed, they could never be used again… unless…"

"Unless what sensei?"

"Unless, the power of the monkey master is harnessed through the statues. Only with a master and an ancient shadow ritual, can one attain the use of the jade statues once more… thus taking some of your life force to empower others. Stoppable san… you must find these statues and destroy them. If you fail, I fear we may have those with much more evil in mind than of Monkeyfist himself…."

The words hit Ron hard. He knew now there was a way to retain mystical monkey powers… and quite possibly, it could cost him his life in the process…

"Sensei… you said something about an ancient shadow ritual… what is that exactly?"

"It is a ritual that uses a special scroll to harbor ancient spirits… out from the shadows they appear as smoke. They help channel the existing energy of a master to a new host…"

"But I don't even know where to start looking…"

"Use your feelings Stoppable san… it will guide you to it…"

"Thank you sensei… I shall…"

"I believe that due to the nature of this danger… I shall send Yori to accompany you in your search…"

"No sensei… this is something I will accomplish on my own…"

Sensei heard Ron's words, but was not happy with them. However, he would respect and honor his statement… but not before offering some advice…"

"One must not overload their basket if they wish to scale the mountain… else they shall plunge…"

"Sensei… I don't understand…"

"You will my son… in time…" Sensei said this as he faded away…

Ron sat there pondering sensei's last words… he could not understand what he meant, but whenever he did, it always revealed to be true. Now that he knew what he had to do, he would make preparations for it… but not without figuring out a plan. But it would wait till later… when he completed his 'day job'.


	5. The eye of the storm

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Here we go again... chapter 5. As always thank you to those who read and reviewed...

On with the show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE EYE OF THE STORM**

* * *

By morning, Kim had awoken to

Daylight shone brightly into Ron's room. Kim had awoken from such a restful sleep. She didn't believe that she would awaken so refreshed after the hour she went to bed… not to mention the fact that Ron was in such a state after dreaming of killer spiders and Bueno nacho… wait a minute... Ron wasn't there! With her mind now fully awake, she realized that she was holding the pillow tightly. She rose from the bed, looking around for him… but was nowhere to be found.

"Where the heck could he have gone to?" She said out aloud…

For a moment she thought about it, then her emerald eyes glanced over to the clock on the wall…

"10:00 AM? Wow… "

It was that late in the day. She was taken aback at this… usually she would wake early regardless of what time she went to bed. But for the moment it wasn't her top priority… that was held for finding out just exactly where Ron had gone to. She punched the keys on her new kimmunicator and contacted Wade…

"Wade, has Ron spoken to you for the day?"

"Sure… he's gone out on a job…"

It was then Kim remembered that he had to go handle that job he was speaking of… with Ms. Betty Ohe. The name caused her eyes to narrow somewhat…

"With a Ms. Betty Ohe wasn't it… so, is she really good looking?"

"Huh?" Wade was caught off with the question…

"Ms. Ohe… Didn't you mention that she liked Ron?"

"I did? Wait a minute... what are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing… I was just hoping I'd be able to visit Ron where he was to see him do his thing…"

Wade lifted one eyebrow up…she couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing….

"I don't think you need to..." She cut him off quickly and speaking sternly…

"I'm NOT jealous!"

"I was actually going to say you don't need to go anywhere… he'll be done in an hour and a half…"

Kim felt somewhat embarrassed, however she had already let the cat out of the bag… there was no turning back now…

"I just wanna see the man do his job… and see what type of client she is… what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you're being jealous for no reason cause you heard something I was teasing Ron with…"

"Fine. If you're not going to tell me, I'll find him myself… "

By now Wade had gotten a little fed up. He as well wasn't the young boy that Kim relied on to help save the world… he was now a man as well. A man who also knew Kim and Ron almost like the back of his hands. For Kim to act this way because of a comment he made sometime ago, showed in his opinion, that they held no value…

"Kim, we're all bigger now. I can't believe that my words don't mean anything to you. Do you think I'd cover for Ron or something? Come on… you should know me better than that…"

These words made her ponder or a moment. She knew that she couldn't conceal herself from Wade so easily… he's been there for her and Ron so many years. He'd know them both quite well…

"It's not that I don't trust your words Wade, it's just a girl thing. How would you feel if you've been away so long and haven't seen your girl… and when you get back things are all so different… then you hear someone else likes your girl… wouldn't you get just a little jealous too? Wouldn't you want to scope out the competition even if it wasn't?"

Wade understood her side of this whole sitch… but still thought that her behavior was unnecessary…

(Sigh) "You gotta have some sort of faith… Ron's never cheated on you for seven years and I doubt he'll start now. Besides, did you have any little escapades when you were in England? Or should I go do some digging to see …"

"WHAT? Wade how the hell could you say something like that? I've never had to hide anything and I'd never cheat on Ron! Who the hell are you to question that?" She glared at Wade as if to cut him through the screen…

'Then who the hell are you to question Ron's honesty? You could do anything but he can't? Or is it that it's just that we're guys and that's how guys behave?"

She had not expected that response from Wade. He glared at her with the same intensity that she just did. She realized that he as well wasn't the young prodigy that she knew in high school. Now she was at a crossroad. In reality she knew that everything that was being told to her was true, but on the other hand, in her heart she just needed to know for herself. In her opinion, there were things that a guy would be oblivious too, while a woman's intuition would show the truth. In the end there was one thing that she decided to try… something she hadn't used in as long and it just might work on Wade now… her famous puppy dog pout…

"Come on Wade… please?" It was too cute to not notice… a sense of guilt enveloped you as if this lady could do no wrong and you couldn't help but do what she asked…

"Oh man I can't believe I'm gonna do this. Ok, I'll give you the directions… but please promise me that you're not going to go over there and act all crazy…"

"Scouts honor…" She said happily…

"Hope the badge's a genuine one..." Wade mumbled…

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Kim left to go change her clothes, leaving Wade to only hope that she would not show any sort of attitude when she got to Ron. He began to curse himself for even mentioning it to his partner… not that it was something personal… as it was innocently said, but now for Kim to have gotten word of it and seemingly blow it out of proportion. He knew despite her not admitting it, she often got jealous… and many years have not changed that…"

("Women…") he thought to himself.

At the home of Betty Ohe, Ron was working hard to get things done as quickly as possible… so that he could get on his way to finding the ritual scroll. It had crossed his mind to cancel, but Ms. Ohe had been a loyal customer… albeit a recent one. She had her own site dealing with customer service and was also heavily into stock trading on the fashion and entertainment sectors. However she always found that she wanted things upgraded or that she needed to have something repaired. Wade found that she always wanted Ron to come and do the repairs… referring to him as "that lovely technician". This was one of the reasons why Wade had made the comment that she may have liked him… and kept harassing him with it. This time around, Ron was reinstalling some main networking cables and replacing her desk monitor…

"Ms. Ohe, I really think that you have to check the wiring of this place or something… this is the third monitor in as long… even the UPS system had to be changed…"

"You know… you always call me Ms. Ohe… I've told you before you can call me Betty…"

"Maybe outside of the job… but still have to be professional about things…"

"You're too much you know that?" Betty said with a coy smile on her face. Ron had to snap her back to the job at hand…

"Um… Ms. Ohe… the wiring?"

"Oh yeah… I'll get that sorted… but why should I worry if you come to fix me up all the time?"

"Well maybe because your place could catch a fire…"

"Sounds hot. Listen Ron, or should I start calling you Mr. Stoppable on the professional line… don't you go out? You always refuse to have a drink with me…"

She was doing this while leaning up near Ron as he worked below the main computer table, laying out the new lines. For a moment he caught a glimpse of how she stood and immediately turned the other way…

"Listen Ms. Ohe… I don't carry out social interactions with my clients. Besides, I have a girlfriend as I told you before. I have no intentions of losing her or having her murder me if you know that I mean…"

"Well you don't have to be so harsh about it…" She said with a little sarcasm in her voice. Just then, Ron's wrist com began ringing…

"_Hey there… you left me high and dry this morning…"_

"Hey Kim… sorry, I didn't want to wake you…"

"_No big… I was wondering if I could stop by and see you work…"_

"Well it's nothing special KP… just running wires and connecting stuff back up…I'm almost finished…"

"_Well I just want to see MY man do his work… is that a problem?"_

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it… where are you now?"

"_Outside…"_

"What?" Ron was caught totally by surprise. It was already a long morning from dealing with Ms. Ohe's 'subtle' hints… but now to have Kim be right outside was like putting hot and cold air together… a storm would brew. But she was already there… knowing how Kim was, she would catch a fit if he refused her… she'd probably think something was really going on. After all, seven years is a long time to be apart from another person. Maybe he was just overreacting… Kim wouldn't make a fuss… she's older now. She just wanted to see him…

"Sure honey… let me just ask Ms. Ohe to make sure…" Ron turned to Betty and asked her politely…

"Sorry… would it be possible that my girlfriend come in? She's never seen me at it in my job…"

"Well I'm not fond of having someone else in my house… but I suppose it's fine…" Betty replied less than enthusiastic…

"If it's a problem I'll just…"

"It's fine I told you. Besides, it will give me an opportunity to scope out if she's a good type for you…"

Ron stared at Ms. Ohe and shook his head. He then turned to his screen and Kim… who actually heard the little conversation…

"Did she just say she wants to check me out to see if I'm good enough for you?" Kim said… her anger becoming evident…

"Would you just calm down and come in… I could use the moral support right about now…" He whispered…

"Moral support huh…"

Soon enough, there was a knock o the front door. Betty opened it to a briefly serious faced Kim… who quickly changed it to greet her. Kim was caught somewhat by surprise… this lady was stunning… long hair, an almost flawless face and lovely shape… almost too good looking to be true. Now there was more than just a 'little' envy at her beauty… and also, more than a little 'jellin' as well…

"Oh hi… I'm Kim Possible… Ron's lady …"

"Kim Possible the famous hero? Well… this is a surprise… I didn't know Ron had such taste…"

"Yeah I'm lucky to have such a great guy as him all to myself. Guys like him don't come often…" Kim said proudly…

"That is so true. He is such a nice man and so modest… he never even mentioned that you were his lady…"

"Well you know… he's a professional… likes to keep his things at a business level... you know..."

"I can so relate to that… after all, he's my favorite guy to come fix my stuff…"

"Yes he definitely is good at what he does…"

"You better hold on to him tightly… you never know if someone will try to take him from you…"

"Oh I intend to keep all my eyes and arms around him…"

Kim said this with more than a little glare to Betty. For a brief moment the two women stood looking at each other… eventually Kim broke the silence…

"Ah… so may I come in?"

"Oh yes, he's right this way… though I wouldn't want him distracted and making any mistakes while repairing my system…" Betty said this with a small laugh…

"Well he's usually more focused when he sees me… so I'll make sure he handles it…" Kim smiled in saying…

"You mean handle what I've already just finished doing?"

Both ladies turned their heads sharply, to notice Ron was standing near them… listening to their conversation. They stood there in brief surprise… then both broke into a smile…

"Hey honey… I thought I'd have had a chance to see you do your thing…" Kim said… as she hugged him.

"Yes… I never knew that your girlfriend was the famous Kim Possible…you must be proud…"

"Definitely…" Ron responded with a smile of his own…

"Wow… that was a less than enthusiastic response there…" Betty claimed…

"Ms. Ohe, I came to fix your systems… my love life is not important at that time…"

"Wait a minute… so I'm not important to you?" Kim now threw the question at Ron…

"Don't do that Kim… I'm talking about my work…"

"My my my… trouble in paradise?" Betty was beginning to enjoy this…

"There is no trouble here. There isn't a problem… there isn't an issue… there's nothing wrong…" He said this as calmly as possible

"Oh there's something wrong here… I see a lady making moves on you and you're too stupid or blind to see it…" Kim roared... catching Ron and Betty in surprise…

"At least I would have given him something to tell people about… rather than the 'I have a girlfriend' talk…" Betty lamented…

"Why you…"

Before Kim could raise her hand, Ron caught her. She was not being raucous but still animated. Ron couldn't believe how quickly and ridiculously everything had just blown out of proportion. He thought that maybe... just maybe that they would all have a civilized greeting and that all would be fine. But unfortunately this was not the case. Betty sternly glared at the two heroes…

"Mr. Stoppable, I cannot allow this type of behavior in my own home. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Consider this the last business transaction you will receive from me…"

It was almost as something out a bad movie. All was going fine… he could handle Betty's subtle advances… he could handle Kim's bouts of jealousy… he could handle them on their own. But suddenly it just all converged into a massive storm and exploded into a great big problem. It didn't have to reach this level he had thought and he regretted being in the middle of it. He looked at Betty, then glared at Kim. He proceeded to collect his tools and walk back to his car…

"I'm terribly sorry for this misunderstanding Ms. Ohe…"

"A little late for that now. You should have taken my offer when I still had it…"

"And what offer was that?" Kim said sharply…

"To get a better woman…"

"Oh I'm woman enough for him… you hear me?"

Kim was suddenly grabbed sharply by Ron and dragged out to the car. While doing so, she noticed Betty gave a little victorious smirk before closing her door. It was a little walk to the street where both Kim and Ron's cars were parked…

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just cost me a damn customer!" Ron didn't wait to blast Kim…

"You mean a customer that wanted more than network cables laid huh!" Kim blasted back…

"I've been handling it long before you came here and made a fool of yourself… and me in the process!"

"Great handling… let me applaud you! Your hands were probably handling all over her. You couldn't even tell her I'm your girlfriend! Real handling it Cable boy!"

"Why the hell is that important? She's was a damn client… she didn't have to know all that!"

"Or maybe you didn't want her to know!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"YOU… YOU'RE THE DAMN PROBLEM!"

Ron briefly snapped... his body briefly turned blue and he punched a tree they had stood next to… shattering its base. It suddenly fell to the ground with a thunderous crash… causing many car alarms to go off and people around to stop and look. Kim stood quietly with sudden surprise and a touch of remorse… but her pride still fueled her own inner anger. Ron quickly settled his power and took one glare at his lady… before jumping into his car and speeding off. She then stood alone in the street… with people staring at the tree and her. She took her pride and jumped into her car… and headed for her parents' house. Meanwhile as Ron drove, he still tried for whatever reason, to understand why this entire sitch had to end up in this manner. The third day and he already had two fights with Kim and possibly the end of something he spent all the years to better himself for… more importantly, to start the day with the news he could die didn't improve the mood either. He took control of his com and contacted Wade…

"Wade... you told her where I was…"

"Oh man… please doesn't tell me she…"

"Acted like a total freak and just messed everything up?" Ron finished Wade's sentence…

"Man… her scout's badge is so fake…"

"What?" Ron blasted…

"Nothing. Look man, I'm sorry… this is my fault…."

"No… this is me and Kim. Maybe this isn't really working out…"

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? I hope not man… don't let this cause you two to snap…"

"Doesn't matter right now… it might be better… besides which, I have more serious problems…"

"Like what?"

"Like a mission…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't have the time to do storytelling. Let's just say if I fail, you may have to look for another business partner… "

"Come on… even if you're broke I'd loan you to get back on…"

"I mean I may die Wade…" Ron said this blankly…

"What? Oh man this has to do with those Jade statures again isn't it? I couldn't understand where you were going with it in the beginning…"

"Well now you know… I have to handle this on my own…"

"I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I think you should tell Kim… you may need all the help you can get…"

"I've got enough problems as it is… I don't need Kim getting in on this and getting bent out of shape the way she does. It's not her problem… besides, we're not gonna be on each other's favored list for a while…"

"I'm sorry it has to be that way, but if that's how it has to be… what do you need?"

"Trip to London... in about a couple hours…"

"Already on it…"

Wade punched the buttons on his keyboard. In seconds it was all completed…

"All set man…"

"I'm gonna get ready…"

"Um… one more thing… and don't think I have no confidence in you… but if anything should happen…"

"Don't worry about it. There are enough heroes out there to take up the slack anyway…"

"Hey don't talk like that man… I just wanted to know if you'd want me to say anything to Kim or your family…"

"No... I think they all already know how I feel about them."


	6. Expectations and the Unexpected

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well i actually had some time to finish a chapter quickly... It's independence day here so the place is quiet. Oh I guess I should say Happy Independence day to all in Trinidad and Tobago. And to all readers and reviewers... as always, thank you.

On with the show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Expectations and the Unexpected**

It can be said that where it came to relationships… specifically the opposite sex, that it was the weakness in the armor of Kim Possible

It can be said that where it came to relationships… specifically the opposite sex, that it was the weakness in the armor of Kim Possible. More major than that was the fact that the major point of weakness was Ron. She grew up with him… ate, played, danced, kissed, fought villains with, loved, fought each other… you name it, they had done it. He was her balance… her Yang. But now, he was just another guy… no better than those guys that cheat on others in those soap operas her mom watched. She was so angry at him… he yelled at her? Nobody yells at her and lets it off easily… well, maybe except her parents themselves. But one thing did make her spine shiver… the fact that he had shown that tremendous power he had against her… which fueled her anger even more…

"Who the hell does he think he is… cause he's all powerful and stuff he thinks he could threaten me? I'm Kim Possible damnit!"

She drove talking to herself… her ego fueling her pride and her anger to Ron as well. She didn't care what she said earlier… she was right… that bitch was eyeing him and he was allowing it… and she blamed Ron more than anything for allowing it. So angry she was… that she drove by Ron's house… and tossed the keys on the driveway. She sped off heading back to her home. As the car cleared out, a lean strong figure that was Ron stepped out into the driveway… fully dressed for his mission. Seeing the keys he gave her now tossed on the ground, he was extremely displeased as to her behavior. He was on the verge of yelling out in all sorts of profanities, however, he still had to keep himself focused… this was no time to allow his emotions to get the better of him… though mostly he was actually trying to convince himself…

("Maybe this really is for the best…")

Ron thought to himself as he took the keys. He placed them somewhere hidden outside. Just then a chopper came to ferry him to his main transport for London.

For our auburn haired hero, the next few hours were spent brooding in her room. She arrived at home to see her two brothers… Jim and Tim. They were in the driveway looking to go on a double date with another pair of twins… Mary and Sophia.

"Hey Kim… what's-"

"-Going on with you?" the boys spoke in their usual twin like style…

She didn't answer as she walked past them…

"Hey we were just wondering if you and Ron wanna join us-"

"-In a little triple date to the movies… it'll be so cool…"

Kim stopped and turned around… angrily stepping back to them. She grabbed the boys by their shirts and pulled them closer…

"Look her you tweebs… do NOT mention Ron's name in front of me… got it! And one other thing… you better not go looking at any other women while you're out there. You better be good to them… or you'll have to deal with me… CLEAR?"

The boys looked at her in shock. So did the female twins, who were trying to get Kim to release the boys. It was only when a certain mature voice came shouting from the house entrance that she released…

"Kimberly Anne Possible… let go of them this instant!"

She turned to see her mother… arms folded giving the classic glare that her daughter was known for. Kim began to feel ashamed... she had not expected to release that anger to Jim and Tim… she didn't know why she should be so angry in the first place. Releasing them from her grip, she briefly looked away…

"I'm sorry boys…"

This was simply what she said before walking away. The twin girls stepped to their roughed up dates to make sure they were fine…

"What was that all about?" Mary questioned…

"I'm guessing she and Ron had a fight…" Tim responded

"Or broke up… "Jim added… which caused them to look at each other a moment…

"NO WAY!" They said in unison.

Kim proceeded to walk inside her home, but not before she felt her father's hand reach out and stop her…

"Alright Kimmy cub… living room… now."

She knew when her father had that tone it was to sit and listen… speak when only spoken to. She sat on the sofa where both parents met up on her…

"Alright… you have some explaining to do…"

"There's nothing to say!" Kim yelled…

"Watch your tone young lady… not in this house…" Anne chastised…

Kim looked away… still showing displeasure to her parents. They both sat while still facing her…

"Alright… what happened with Ron?"

"How do you know that's the problem?"

"Do you really think we weren't your age Kim?"

"Yeah but you didn't have to deal with what I had to deal with…"

"Then tell us and we'll see…"

And so Kim did. She sat and explained how she heard Wade make a comment about Ron and his client… Betty Ohe. She explained that she went to her house where Ron was working for her and heard her making moves on Ron that he blatantly ignored. She also told them of the confrontation with Ms. Ohe that only a woman could understand… and she knew that she was after Ron when she told him she had offered to be a better woman for him. He didn't even care enough to tell her that She… Kim Possible was his woman… how insulting was that? Not to mention that he yelled at her and punched a tree in disgust before driving away on her. James and Anne watched their daughter and then watched each other…

"You've got to be joking right?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING!!"

"Settle down young lady…" her father stated before her mother continued…

"Kim… it sounds to me like you overreacted…"

"How could you take his side mom? That hussy was ready to be all over hi-"

"I see… so what you're saying is that he actually was cheating on you with her… because she was ready to be all over him…"

Her mother would continue to cut her as she spoke the points to back herself up… and the more that she did, the more she began to see that she let her emotions and misjudgments affect her responses…

"Kimmy, why should Ron tell his client you are his girlfriend? It sounds as if you wanted people to know exactly who you are…" James stated.

"No daddy I just thought he should have told her that I was his girlfriend so she would back off…"

"And did it?"

"… No…"

If there was one thing with Kim, it was that she quickly learned to understand a problem facing her once she had an explanation from another point of view. Slowly anger and frustration gave way to regret… which almost always had a nasty way of always coming… especially when one realizes that they were in the wrong. Kim saw that once again her jealousy and ego conspired to cause her problems with the one she loved… and it was one too many. However she did still have issues with Ron ignoring her… and treating her as a total stranger when she wanted to talk. It was then her mother told her something that caught her completely by surprise…

"You really are my daughter… you know that? You even have all my bad traits…"

"What are you going on about now mom…?"

"You father and I almost never got married… all because I made some wrong assumptions..."

"You're kidding… you're making that up…"

"No Kimmy she's telling the truth. It was back when I was now working at the space center. There was a lovely looking blonde woman named Tiffany…"

"And she was good looking…" Her mother added, while giving James a glare…"

"Easy honey. Anyway, one day your mother came by to drop off a surprise lunch she made for me. But when she got in, she saw Tiffany yelling at me and hitting me… saying to stay away from her and don't ever come near her again. Anne came into the room and didn't even ask what was going on…"

"Well I thought that you tried to make a move on her and she refused you… I remember I was so angry that I threw his lunch in his face and slapped him. I told him I never wanted to see him again and I moved back to your Grandmother's place. Though he tried to contact me in the beginning, I refused to answer. Soon enough he stopped calling and I got what I had wished for…"

"But what she didn't realize was that Tiffany wanted an affair. When I finally made it clear to her that I loved Anne, she slapped me and said that I was making a mistake… that's when Anne came in on us. She didn't want it to look as if it were her fault, so she did what she did…"

"But you guys hooked back up…" Kim said a little confused as she directed the statement to her mother."

"Well honey it took me a couple slow songs and some major swallowing of pride to speak back to your father. I realized that even if he did, I still loved him. That was when I found out from one of his colleagues that she was the type of woman that slept with ranked members to get a better position and salary…"

"Whoa… "

"But it took some convincing to get your father to love me again. He was really hurt and of all things I found out that he was planning to propose to me that day. It took a lot of time to get that behind us… trust was something I had to rebuild and it wasn't easy. I don't regret it now because we mended things, but I'm sitting here and seeing my daughter doing the same thing I did. I know you're a proud, independent woman, but sometimes you have to put that aside you for the sake of the one you love… for the sake of any relationship. I'm sure that Ron has done this for you already…"

Kim thought deep inside her… the fact that Ron didn't wish to argue… the fact he avoided conversations relating to a fight… the fact that he sacrificed seeing her for seven years so that he could improve for her… it showed more than anything that Ron had reached a stage of maturity that even she now had to find…

"But I just don't know if I can face him right now…"

"That's ok Kimmy cub… most important thing is that you know where you went wrong. Now you have to work on changing that… for the sake of what you wish to keep. But it's good to take it easy a little and do some soul searching…" Her father said as he put his hand on her shoulder…

"Yeah… you're right…" Kim responded.

"That's my girl…"

"I think I'm going upstairs and try to relax… thanks mom… dad."

Kim said this while hugging her parents. As she went upstairs she found an old CD… she placed it into her stereo and listened to one song she had over and over again… their song from their prom. In the living room, her parents watched each other jokingly…

"Bet you twenty bucks she calls him in half hour…" James told Anne…

"You're on…"

Many hours later, Ron was already in London and looking for the scroll which sensei had explained to him. However he was having trouble doing so. His feelings were clouded by his thoughts of Kim and of what happened between them. He thought was over this… all those hours waiting for the flight and the trip itself were torture enough. He grew frustrated that he couldn't focus his mind and start searching for the scroll. Eventually he decided to do it the old fashioned way… by searching old places. One place stood out more than any at all to start searching…

"Monkeyfist's mansion…"

Eventually by nightfall, he found himself there… the place was dilapidated. Many years had taken their toll on the once lovely looking mansion. Ron quietly entered through the creaking front doors and stepped inside. He couldn't help but feel that it was a little creepy… cobwebs… roaches running about… not to mention the all too popular bats flying around. However, he felt something inside him… something that made his body feel strange. He had no doubt that this could be the reaction to the scroll as sensei depicted. He descended into the cellar, where the feeling got stronger. He approached a narrow corridor which led to an underground base... but what Ron would confront would cause his soul to shiver. At the end of the corridor, was a small open room. As he entered, his flashlight came upon something wrapped in a corner under a lot of dust… the scroll. However as he touched it, the entire room lit up with blue flame... which startled him greatly. He began to wonder if he was reverting to being his former cowardly self…

"Get it together Stoppable… get it together…"

He opened part of the scroll. The writing was in an ancient language; however he was able to read some of it…

"_The scroll of shadows… form of the ancient grounds… form from these lights the shadows as dark as nights_… weird, but this seems to be it…"

But before he could turn around to leave, he noticed the shadows around the blue flame begin to grow long… a creepy moaning sound surrounded him. Ron began to realize that he may have inadvertently begun the ritual. The shadows grew longer… forming spirit like bodies with dark eyes. Suddenly, they all began to slowly reach for Ron… who was now wide eyed and more than a little rattled. Just as they reached out to him, he felt a tight grip on his body. The shadows began to come towards his face… moaning louder and louder… black eyes piercing… just as in his dream. Ron couldn't take it any longer….

"GET AWAAAAAYYYYYY!!"

He fully powered up his mystical powers with a great and blinding blue flame… casting away the spirits as the entire cellar shook…

"Jeez could this get any worse?"

And then it did… the cellar came crashing down… causing the corridor and the cellar to crumble. The building remained intact for the most part; however the flooring to the lower level had caved in. But then, with a rumble, Ron burst through the floor. As he set foot on firm ground once again, he ran out of the mansion as fast as his feet could take him. When he stopped to catch his breath, he realized only then that he actually had run almost a quarter mile from the mansion. He breathed heavily… his adrenalin was what was carrying him now… he just began to realize that his fears were becoming a reality… he really could die. It was in this moment that his mind once again returned to his emerald eyed lover… the red haired beauty he worked so hard to better himself for. He wished somehow that she was there to tell him it was ok and they'll find a way to fight this menace, but that was too late now. He didn't want more confrontations than he already experienced and due to the last one, he doubted that things would get better for them. Perhaps death was looking pretty good compared to life without his best friend…

"Man what am I thinking… am I stupid? I don't need Kim… I can handle this on my own." He said as he tried to shake off his dull thoughts.

"Wade… you there?"

"Yeah… tell me you got good news…"

"Yeah… I got the scroll…"

"That's great! Man you had me worried…"

"I don't think I'm outta the woods yet… but we'll talk about that later. How about a ride home?"

Wade typed across his keyboard; however he was finding no luck getting a flight…

"Got bad news man… the flights are fully booked until next morning… unless you want to try a standby…"

"No… that's ok. It'll give me time to have a bath and relax a little… try to get my mind off some things…"

"Things like Kim…"

"Yeah… something like that…"

"She called me asking if I knew where you were… but I told her that you said you wanted to be left alone…"

"Harsh man… real harsh… but I appreciate it."

"No problem… I just don't get her… she's reminding me of how she was in high school…"

"I don't get it either... but it's really not my problem. She can do what she wants…"

"Hey I told you not to talk like that… you two are like the nut and bolt that holds everything together…"

"Nuts can seize on bolts and get sheared off it forced…"

"Sorry that all this had to happen man… Oh I got a place for you at a small hotel… sending directions now…"

"You rock man…"

"I know I know… the audience is listening in W.A.D.E hahahaha"

Ron could only shake his head and laugh… at least he could still smile. Eventually he arrived at the hotel he was to stay in. After a bath and some fresh clothes, he tried to sleep, but his mind kept running on those dreams he had… and the experience that he endured at the mansion. But more than that was the fact that he still had not found a way to settle his bad blood with Kim other than calling it a day. He decided to go for a little walk and take in the night scenery. He took a small side pouch with the scroll so he could keep it safe. However, when he got downstairs he would be confronted by one of the last people he wished to see…

"Fancy meeting you here Mr. Stoppable…"

"Strange coincidence…" He replied in his unemotional tone…

"Well you know I have shares in some fashion businesses around, do I'm here to make some investments…"

"I see… well have a good night…" Ron began to walk off… highly annoyed. But she stopped him…"

"Wait… I want to apologize for what happened and what I said… it was wrong of me…"

"Ms. Ohe, just forget it… I just want to be left alone…"

Ron continued walking away. Betty continued to follow him. No matter what he did, she would not leave him alone. They had reached a small secluded area, where Ron stopped to face her… at this point his anger began to show

"Just leave me the hell alone! I've already got enough to deal with and now with you constantly bugging me… I don't need anymore stuff on my plate…"

"Aww… you and the girlfriend broke up? I'm so sorry... but perhaps it's for the best… "

"That's none of your damn business and in any case… where it comes to that and thanks to you, it seems that everyone loses in this one…" Ron once again turned to walk away, when Betty came up behind him…

"No… actually… I win…"

"Don't flatter- …. AAAAAHHHHHHH"

A strong current ripped through his body… couldn't control his body movements… causing him to fall to the floor. As he writhed in pain and felt himself going blank, his eyes would only catch something dropping from Betty Ohe's hand… a pistol… the same electro stun pistol he lost in China. He had received the full dose of the gun…

"Why…" These were his last words before going unconscious…

"Let's just say you're worth your weight in cash…" She replied in a sly manner. She then whipped out her cellular phone…

"I've got your target here unconscious…"

"_Good. Use the needles I gave to you and keep him in a state of sedation. We'll arrange to get him…"_

"We had an agreement… what about my money?"

"_You have one more job… to collect the last statue in Middleton_…"

"That's going to be a problem… you know that it's heavily guarded and that bitch is going to be on it as well…"

"_Then make sure that bitch and the rest of idiots don't get you… else you'll lose more than your account…"_

"… Consider it done."


	7. You never miss the water

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hello again and how are you all? It's been a messed up week for many... especially with all the storms that's across. Now watching a system that has some potential to become a tropical depression just east of the lesser Antilles (Tobago included). Anyway, for all members that were involved with Gustav, I wish you all the speedy rebound and thankful for your safety. And for the others involved in the storms approaching... I pray for your safe keeping. Anyway, hope you can take some measure of enjoyment in the next chapter of the story... as always

On with the show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: You never miss the water...**

Being alone was no stranger to Kim… she had done many missions alone in her earlier years… and in the most recent studied abroad

Being alone was no stranger to Kim… she had done many missions alone in her earlier years… and in the most recent studied abroad. However she would always find herself in need of her best friend… whether it was help on the mission to get out of a tight spot… or the give her that little pep talk to boost her confidence, or even just someone to hold. And this time it was no different… she actually called for him twice, but got no reply. She tried calling Wade to find out if he saw her, but the message she received wasn't encouraging…

"Hey Wade…"

"Yeah… what's up?"

"Whoa why the aggressive tone?"

"Cause you disregarded me when I asked you… I begged you to not do what you did…"

"So you heard about it…"

"Well duh… I'm his partner as well as you are…"

"Wade, I'm sorry ok? I couldn't help it… I was outta line by a mile."

"Yeah you were… not to mention you cost us a customer…"

"Ok ok… you don't have to drill me about it…"

"I do Kim… we all had to grow up a bit… I know there are traits we still wish to cling to from the past but we gotta move on… we can't stay that way forever…"

"I know I know… I admit I've made a lot of mistakes since I got back, but I'm hoping that I could call a truce and apologize to you… and to Ron…"

"Kim… we've been through too much for me to just axe you… I always have your back… but don't do this to me again…"

"Yes sir… the only thing is now… I don't know if Ron would be so forgiving… have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah… he said he just wanted to be left alone… he was too upset to say anything more."

"Oh man I've really messed things up for us…"

"Maybe, but if you two love each other as I believe you do, things will work out. Just give him his space for a while…"

"Thanks Wade… for everything… you always rock… I just hope that everything will be alright…"

("That makes both of us…") Wade replied… worried for his friend.

She figured that she should just leave him be… for now at least. A couple days had past and she had enjoyed the little time to remember the little things about Middleton. She also found time to think about her future… she needed to find a career that would be flexible enough that she would handle the crime fighting. She also had to find a place for her to live… she couldn't live with her parents forever… not that it should be a hard decision as to where, but at the moment that option was seemingly getting dimmer as each day had past. Also, she thought about how things could be repaired with Ron… if they could be. But it would have to start by her saying 'I'm sorry' and the only way to do it was to get in contact with him. However, when the third day came the loneliness was getting at her, so she decided to pay him a visit…

"Ron… it's me…"

She knocked and rang the bell, however there was no reply. She realized that he hadn't been home… the grass was taller than usual, his car was parked in the same place when she tossed the keys a while back and there were no lights on in the house. He must have gone somewhere to get away…which didn't help Kim feel any better about the entire thing. She decided to go back home. While on her way, she got a call from Wade…

"Go Wade… did Ron call?"

"No… but we have a serious situation… The last Jade statue was abducted from the museum…"

"But that thing was supposed to be guarded tighter than fort Knox!"

"Well that thief has to be either a ghost or really able to blend with the crowd…"

"One problem… it's already gone… this is bad news…"

"Actually not. You can thank Ron if we see him again…" The comment caused Kim to raise one eyebrow…

"What do you mean _if_ we see him again?" Wade didn't realize that he slipped his tongue and she caught it like a fish on a line. He had to think fast

"You know what I mean… he put a tracker on the last statue… you have fifteen minutes this time… that's all I could get out of the battery… but the signal won't be the strongest…"

"When did he have time to do that?"

"Before he went out on the job a few days ago…"

"Whoa talk about stealthy…"

"It's up to you Kim…:

"Got it…"

She pressed a button on her DVD stereo… which opened up into a large detailed map. The signal began to beep… weak as Wade had stated, but she knew the area well. The signal was moving fairly fast… meaning that they were in some sort of a vehicle. Kim pressed the accelerator and began to pursue whatever the signal was. Eventually she found herself on the highway, where she came up upon an old, modified sports car… a black Porsche 911 to be exact. The signal was right upon her and she realized that this was the target. However the thief noticed her giving chase and began to accelerate… weaving through traffic. Kim wasn't about to let them get away this time. In and out of traffic, the Porsche dipped onto the opposite lane, weaving through oncoming traffic and causing mayhem as it passed innocent drivers. Time was running out and Kim had to do something… though it was against her better judgment, she began to move over into the opposite lane, but just then, the Porsche took to the side and reentered the lane with Kim, then swerved over to the right… getting on an off ramp. The momentum that her car was carrying caused her to already go past… there was only one thing to do. She activated her rockets… causing the car to become airborne. However, she had only enough fuel to make one move... enough to get her in front of the Porsche and block it.

"Wade how much more time…" She called out… trying to concentrate on the flying more than watching the screen…

"Two minutes!" Wade shouted back.

Kim quickly placed the car into an intercept position and landed back on the road… directly in front of the Porsche. What she didn't realize was that she was just on an intersection, where they faced a red light. She went straight through… right into the path of a semi. Her entire life flashed before her eyes… her days as a young girl and her time as a crime fighter… growing up with Ron… Ron! She couldn't die just yet. Pulling the steering hard to the right, She yanked her handbrakes… causing the rear end to drift sideways. The car slid parallel to the semi… with just an inch or two to spare. The car came to rest on the opposite lane… with the Porsche escaping. She tried to get going again, but her car failed to start…

"GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled while hitting the steering wheel. But her sitch was not over, for a legion of cops swooped down on her… weapons drawn. She could only come out the car with her hands on her head…

"You gotta stop the Black Porsche heading north… that's the thief that stole the Jade statue…"

"And why should we listen to you now?" The officer stated while placing her in handcuffs…

"It's me… Kim Possible… you know, save the world?"

"Save the world huh… and you and your friend almost caused a five mile pileup… good job saving…"

She was taken into a police cruiser and sent away. Hours later, she was released from the station… upon a favor from higher officials. She was apologized to, however sternly warned for her driving… despite the fact that she was trying to stop a criminal.

"I'm sorry about that. But now the car's gone and with it the statue…" She said dejectedly…

"Actually, we did find the car in question wrecked about twelve miles from where we stopped you. There wasn't anyone there but maybe you can check it out if it will assist you…"

She was allowed access to the stolen vehicles lot, where she found the Porsche... totally wrecked. She looked around inside for any evidence of the Jade statue or anything she could find which could help her… but all she found was a small matches pack…

"The Windsor Cascade Hotel… this is in England…" Kim realized. She punched up Wade as she headed back to Middleton…

"Gotta clue… I think… it's from the Windsor Cascade hotel in England… our thief may have stayed there…"

Wade sat quietly… staring away from the monitor. It was all too obvious to be missed by Kim…

"Wade…"

"Kim… I need you to pull over a minute…"

The look on Wade's face indicated that something was terribly wrong. She quickly did as he requested and spoke to him…

"Wade… what's wrong? Why do you have tears in your eyes?"

"I need you to trust and understand that everything I'm going to tell you is going against what I was asked to do… but I need you to be as straight as an arrow…"

"What are you getting a-"

"It's about Ron…" Everything suddenly grew quiet… Kim began to fear something grave…

"Spill Wade… everything…"

"I need you to just listen…"

"Ok… just tell me… I'll handle it."

"Ron's been missing a few days now. He went to England on a personal mission…"

"Why didn't he tell me or you for that-" She was once again cut by Wade.

"Just listen… Something rattled him really bad the morning before he went to the job for Ms. Ohe… he didn't tell me, but after the fight with you, he told me to organize a ticket for England. That's when he hinted to me that there was some scroll he had to collect… if he failed and it got into the wrong hands… he may die."

The words struck Kim through her heart. Those three letters… D I E. She began to put things together… the dream he had wasn't about stupid spiders… it was something with the statues… a premonition. She began mentally to curse herself for not trying harder to find out what was bothering him… but also, anger that he didn't tell her…

"How could he just get on a plane and go into something so dangerous without calling me? No matter what I'd have been by his side! Why'd he have to be so stupid and macho about everything?"

She said this with some tears in her eyes. Kim may not have been an emotional person, but when it came to Ron, nothing was hidden. She started slamming the steering angrily…

"Kim… I need you calm right now!"

"Calm? I may have just lost the one person I truly loved and you tell me calm down? You knew all of this was happening… you KNEW!" Wade hung his head…

"He told me not to say anything to you… as a friend. I am his friend as well and I have to do what he requested…"

"How could you?"

"You know you would have asked the same… he didn't want you involved… he didn't want you to feel the pain he had. He was trying to hold it all on his own…"

"And where'd it get him? I would have taken all his burdens if it meant I could stay by his side…"

"Kim… do you really think that after the fight, both of you were in that position to make that statement?"

She knew Wade was right… the fight had caused anger to cloud better judgment. She now regretted more than ever, even going to visit Ron at that place…

"Listen Kim… there's more. You just said that the suspect's car had a match pack from the Windsor Cascade hotel… right?

"Yeah…"

"Ron went to monkey fist's mansion and retrieved the scroll, but I couldn't get any flights for him, so I booked him at that hotel for the night…"

"Then I need to get there!" Kim yelled

"No wait… I think you should see this…"

Wade punched his keys and brought up a screen on Kim's dash… it showed security cameras catching Ron stepping out of the hotel… and Betty Ohe was with him…

"That BITCH!! Was he…" Her emotions had begun to get the better of her…

"Straight as an arrow Kim… please. Just watch the video…"

She stared at it… suddenly realizing that Ron was trying to get away from her… there really wasn't anything going on between them…

"This was the last Ron was seen… I did some checking and realized that betty Ohe also made trips to China when you two did and also to England. She returned two days ago.

I'm willing to put money on this that our thief is…"

"She's going to pay…"

Kim didn't wait for Wade to say another word… all he could see was raw rage in her eyes. He chose not to say anything to her at this time… because in his heart, he wanted Betty Ohe to pay as well. Stealing was one thing… but when it came to losing a trusted friend, this was personal.

"Go get her Kim…" Wade said.

She only nodded. Soon enough, she reached the home of Betty Ohe. She parked her car at a distance so not to alert her. She ran up on the house and kicked down the front door…

"Where the hell are you? I know it's you! Show your damn self!"

Before she had a chance, to turn around, Betty came in the open… with a 45 caliber pistol in hand... firmly pushed into Kim's back.

"So… the little bitch that could has figured it all out…"

"What have you done with Ron?"

"Feisty aren't you? Gun to your back and you still have the audacity to ask me questions…"

"Where is he?"

"By now probably being prepared to meet his maker… shame too… he was good looking…"

That statement alone caused Kim to react. Spinning herself quickly, she went to the ground. Betty pulled the trigger, but the bullet brushed past Kim's waist. Kim threw her off balance and dove for the kitchen area… Betty shot wildly… hitting the kitchen utensils and the stove around the lines. A nearby lamp that was shot had been knocked over… causing the light to short and start a fire on some nearby curtains. Kim found a cutting board in the kitchen. As she grabbed it, she dodged a couple more bullets…

"Come on Kim Possible… you could do better than this…"

And just then, Kim rose from the kitchen wall… tossing the board into Betty's shoulder… causing the gun to dislodge from her hand. She leapt for her… Betty grabbed Kim by the hair and tossed her near the fire… now raging and engulfing the house. Betty lunged for her but this time Kim was prepared. She raised her legs, vaulting Betty into part of the fire.

"OH GOD MY FACE… MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Betty screamed writhing in pain. Kim dragged her out of the fire and began to punch the living daylights out of her… before something caused her to stop. She actually moved back from her opponent in shock… eyes wide. The house was quickly being engulfed but for Kim, the shock was too much to bear… at least until her adrenalin and anger took it's place…

"Camille Leon? … You NO GOOD BITCH!"

After all this time… it was the infamous Camille Leon. It now made all the sense in the world. She would easily dodge their efforts and would be able to steal the statues… but why?

"The one man in the world I ever truly loved… YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!"

She placed Camille near the raging flames once again as if to intentionally hurt her… for Camille the fear was now that Kim's rage was by fare more intense…

"Don't do this… We'll all die!"

"You've already sealed my fate… by killing Ron! Death might not be so bad after all!" Camille had great fear in her eyes… Kim could actually kill her…

"No… no he's not dead yet… I just shipped the last statue… they won't get it for another eight hours…"

There was some hope. Now Kim had a new sense of urgency… to save the one she loved. But before that, she had to get out of the burning building. Then she remembered… the gas leak… it hadn't ignited as the fire had not reached so far… but it was spreading quickly. She grabbed Camille and ran out the door… not a moment too soon. The house erupted in a giant fireball… throwing the women a short distance. People began to form small crowds… many on their phones calling 911. Kim looked up to see Camille trying to limp away and blend into the crowd, but she caught her just before she did. Jacking her up against a nearby tree, she drilled her adversary…

"Why? What made you do it… Fame… Fortune?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Cause you have ten fingers, ten toes, two knees, two ankles, two wrists, elbows and shoulders… AND I WILL BREAK EVERY ONE TILL YOU TELL ME..."

Those words alone struck fear into Camille's heart… even more than being in the fire…

"Alright… some people came to me sometime ago and said they wanted me to watch your boyfriend… and also to steal the statues and ship them out. I didn't ask them why and they didn't tell me. They would just give me a fat check when I did their job…"

As the sirens of the emergency services could be heard approaching, Kim brought Camille closer…. with narrowed eyes…

"Then I have one more question… WHERE… IS… MY… MAN?"


	8. Out of the Shadows

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Man... what a week... rained so much on Sunday that the island had flooding in low lying areas and hillsides had bad landslides... not to mention I had to repair one of my cars after a guy messed it up while in that bad weather. And to top it off, I've gor a driving cometition this weekend which incidentally will be my birthday and the damn weather service is saying expect similar conditions again... oh joy.

Anyway, as always, thanks to all who read and review. I hope you are enjoying it...

On with the show...

**CHAPTER 7: Out of the Shadows**

* * *

"Get him up… it's almost time…"

The place was dark… the musty smell was everywhere. Ron felt his arms being lifted, but could not tell where he was. Muffled words could be heard around him… but neither could he all he could see were mere blurs... his body was numb, his head spinning… it was as if he was too drunk to do anything, but never was he one to drink heavily… if at all. He lost count of the days he was held… remembering back at the moment when that no good woman… Betty Ohe had betrayed him. He began to wonder if she was working for some organization that he helped defuse in his earlier solo missions. Nothing made sense… sleep would be traumatic at best… his nightmare of a few days ago haunted him every time he blacked out. When he came to, he found that he was back to the dizzy and blurry state he was in. Often he would hear someone and see silhouettes approaching him… then feel a sharp pain for a moment, causing him to once again drift off… back to his nightmares. He gladly would take the torture of being awake over those dreams, as they were recurred over and over… each time with him powerless to do anything. But was he kept awake his mind, though numb, would continuously drift back to the moments that all brought him to this position… right from the very fight he had with Kim…

("Why the hell did this all have to happen? Where did I go wrong? Did I really put too much on my plate?")

All these thoughts kept circling in his mind… he remembered saying that to Betty before everything happened… he remembered that he had something with him… but what? A paper… no… a book perhaps… no, it was a scroll… the shadow scroll… and now that scroll was missing. Slowly he was beginning to understand what sensei was saying in his conversation with him…

_One must not overload their basket if they wish to scale the mountain… else they shall plunge…_

Every time he remembered it, he cursed himself as much as his numb mind would allow… he spent so much time trying to be independent… trying to carry the world on his shoulders… to prove that he was now a man, that he had forgotten what it was to be a team… to need help… help that he desperately needed now…

"That chair in the center… place him on it …"

The words were barely understandable to Ron… all he could see was a blurry detail of looked to be flames at certain angles and small round bright orbs… this he concluded to be candles. He felt himself dropped on to a hard surface… though he was numb, the pain was still evident. His bones ached… his abdomen still hurt from the shock he experienced however long ago… He was beginning to believe that death would be a blessing from this torture… but he couldn't do that… he couldn't let down the people he cared about… especially the auburn haired person that he loved so much, despite all that happened. He now more than ever wished that he could have found a way to help make things right… to have found an easier way to stop this entire sitch from ever reaching where it did…

"Good… now latch his arms and legs… keep them tight…"

Ron suddenly felt things around his wrists and ankles… he found that he couldn't move at all… He began to formulate all sorts of situations… perhaps he was going to be interrogated, or perhaps made a sacrifice as he had seen countless times in the news. He was in no way prepared for what was about to take place…

"Good… now place this one near the young man… and keep him upright…"

In the blurred corner of his eyes, he could see something standing… but was unsure of what it was. At this moment he was beginning to lose consciousness… but just then, he felt something sharp once again pierce his skin…

"Now now Mr. Stoppable… you can't go to sleep for the main act… you have to be awake for this…"

He heard the voice… and it was beginning to get somewhat clear. It took some time, however his mind began to work clearer. His body was still somewhat numb, but his eyes began to clear and muffled voices became completely audible. As his eyes focused, he began to scan the area where the voice came from…

"Well Mr. Stoppable… or should I say… Monkey master… glad you can finally join us…"

When his eyes clearly set upon the figure… he reeled back in complete surprise… he was speechless…

"Surprised? It's been a while since we've seen haven't we? I've done pretty well for myself as you could see…"

Ron took a moment to process what he really was seeing. It was one of the last people who he would expect to have met face to face in this situation…

"Aww… what's wrong? It's been so long that you can't remember me?"

"How could I forget… DNAmy…"

"Ah, so you still remember the face eh?"

She had a right to say 'face', for her entire body was now a leaner figure… with enhanced monkey arms and legs… much alike her former elusive idol. Eventually the familiar forms of a statue came into Ron's eyesight. Immediately everything began to make sense… the statues… her appearance… the scroll... which he now realized she had in her hand. This nightmare he had was about to get very real…

"Trying to pick up where your estranged boyfriend left off?" Ron stated…

"It's funny you say the word estranged… I more like to call it… temporarily separated…"

"You're more than screwed up… trying to idolize a failure and go the same path that he chose…"

Ron suddenly felt a hard slap across his face… hard enough to snap it sideways. As he reeled from the hit, his eyes reopened… where yet another shocking sight caught his eye. He gasped at it… now lost and completely confused as to why it stood there…

"M….. Monkeyfist?"

"Lord Monkeyfist to the likes of you…"

"Just what the hell are you planning Amy?"

"Wow for a guy who spent so many years becoming a man (quoted fingers) you're still slow to pick up on things…"

"He belongs in a museum… just like you belong in a mad house…"

"At least you still have that ridiculous sense of humor… but you won't be laughing very soon… oh no you won't!"

"You'll never get my power!"

"Who said that it was for me? Once again this world will bow to the hand of Lord Monkeyfist!"

Ron's eyes once again opened wide… he couldn't believe what he was hearing… Monkeyfist couldn't be revived… he chose the path of the yono and lost out. It was impossible to revive him… just impossible. Something that Amy was quick to catch him on…

"I'll bet you're thinking that it can't be done huh… see unlike you, I took time to do some years of reading on you and my hunny bunny's power… funny how a monkey master like you missed the part where you can revive a person failed in the path of the yono, by taking the life force of a young master and injecting it into them via the shadow spirits…"

Ron realized there was much he had missed or failed to see when it came to his powers. He was not concerned about relying on it. After all, there were very few opponents if any that he had to use it… beside which, he wanted to improve his natural sense… his power would only serve as a last resort… when there was absolutely no other option. But the spiritual history of his powers he had not gone into. Now was the time that Ron became to wonder why he was so stupid to have refused help in the first place…

"What's the matter… cat got your tongue?"

"What do you get out of this?"

"I will rule this world next to my hunny… the queen over all you simpletons! A new world order will be proclaimed… and the likes of you and your idiot girlfriend will be gone forever!"

Amy grabbed the scroll and looked directly at Ron… she then opened it and prepared the chant…

"You won't get away with this…"

"You won't be alive to find out…"

And with that… she began the chant. As she did, the area began to grow dark… it drifted as a thick fog all around. Suddenly, forms began to rise from the depths of this dark fog. The moans and shrieks they made would send chills down anyone's spine. Amy continued to chant as the spirits took hold of Ron. He tried all he could to move but couldn't… his body was still weak from whatever he was subjected to and not to mention he was strapped to the chair he was in. The moans and shrieks got louder as they approached Ron. One by one, they descended upon him… he began to scream. Fear was not something he had resorted to in as many years and now he felt helpless… as if it were truly over. The spirits let out a frightening shriek that even Amy cringed for and plunged into Ron. The pain from the experience was excruciating. He now screamed not for fear… but for pain. Immediately the area around him turned blue… with four beams emanating from him. They each went to one of the reconstructed Jade statues, which began to glow blue. Ron felt as if his very life was being drained… every second that passed the statues grew brighter… while Ron grew weaker. Eventually the statues produced a large lit area above them, where they reformed.

"Now… revive the one known as Monkeyfist!" Amy yelled with her maniacal laugh…"

The now many forms began an onslaught through the stone figure that was Monkeyfist… striking through the stone as they entered… exiting as the original black smoke they began as… this continued for more than twenty minutes… eventually, Ron began to feel his body become heavy… his head became light. The life was almost completely gone from his body…

"I'm sorry… I… let e…everyone… down."

Moments later Ron slumped in the chair… with no movements whatsoever. Eventually, the blue light faded and the room returned to its normal light… the spirits had now disappeared and the dark mist faded away. But something was still wrong… Monkeyfist was still cast in stone. Amy couldn't understand it…

"No! This was supposed to work! He should have been alive again… what could have gone wrong?"

Before she had a chance to figure it out, she felt something hard across her face…sending her flying across the room. When she shook it off and raised her head, a sight she hadn't seen in so many years now caught her eyes… A strong, auburn haired female, with green eyes that could cut her to pieces and hands balled up in fists… set in a fighting stance… with a little mole rat upon her shoulder…

"You've got some nerve kidnapping my boyfriend… so I'm gonna ask once… where is Ron?" Kim yelled… but Amy remained unphased… rubbing her face from the last attack

"Ha ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHA… So Kim Possible is back and wants her man huh… might as well get a casket while you're at it…

Kim was about to lunge at her when Rufus brought her face around. The little mole rat began to scream… the now slumped body of Ron filled the corner of Kim's eye. Immediately her worst fears were realized…

("No… I'm too late… damnit… I'm too late…")

She quickly ran between the statues, where she and Rufus unlatched him from the seat… dragging him out to the open space. She shook him… she pinched him… she even screamed his name… but heard and saw… nothing. Tears began to flow freely from her face… she pulled him up as she sat on the ground… and held his face close to her tear soaked cheeks... whispering in his ear…

"Why… why didn't you just call me? It wouldn't have mattered what was going on between us… I would have stood by you. Why'd you have to be so stupid? You made me wait seven years for you and now I have to spend an eternity? Damn you Ron… Why'd you have to leave me? I wish I could have been there earlier… I wish I could have stopped this… I'm sorry…"

Her sobs were barely audible and so were her words… only Rufus heard what was said. But then, the sounds of footsteps became louder as the shadow of Amy came up from behind…

"Awww… this is so sad… one minute too late huh? Now he's gone forever. Trust me honey, I know how that feels… but at least stone holds up longer…"

Slowly, Kim took her hand and cupped the rear of Ron's head… easing it back on the ground. She placed him into a position as if he were sleeping… then lightly kissed him on the lips. She turned to Rufus…

"Rufus, I don't want you in this fight… you have a family to worry about… ok?"

He reluctantly agreed. He stood near his master sobbing… wishing that he himself could have done something to assist in helping Ron out. Kim slowly rose from the ground, with her back to Amy…

"You may have succeeded in stealing the Jade statues… you may have succeeded in taking away the one person that I truly ever loved… and I admit that I don't know everything that's going on… but there's one thing I'm going to make absolutely clear… I'm going to send you so far in hell that the devil himself will ask to have mercy on you!"

Kim turned to face Amy… who in return leapt into a classic monkey fighting stance…

"Well… let's see how bad you wanna send me down under…"


	9. Resurrections and Interventions

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

** Author's Note**: Hey people... took a while but I'm back with the next chapter. Please feel free to review and as always, do enjoy.

On with the show...

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 9: Resurrections and Interventions

* * *

Many times did Kim Possible fight for good… for truth and honor, so that the world could be a safer place to live

Clenched fists and deep focus were what separated Kim and Amy from what was seemingly about to be the battle of their lives. Nothing could ease the pain that she was feeling… she waited so long to have Ron back in her life… only to be taken away and permanently so. The rage she felt would have driven anyone to the brink of insanity, but not her. Only her training was what kept her focused and she planned to focus all that rage at Amy… for the death of the one she loved. She put herself into a classic stance… not saying anything. Briefly, she glanced over to the lifeless body of her lover…

("I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. If you can hear me wherever you are, I love you… no matter what happens…")

"Having second thoughts?" Amy brought Kim's focus back upon her…

Kim said nothing. Her focus was dead on… but it was her anger that kept her from responding… she wasn't about to give Amy the satisfaction of a back chat… her hands and feet would do the talking…

"Well if you're not gonna come for me, I'll start the ball rolling!"

Amy, with those words made a lunge at Kim. She charged in with a yell… stopping short of her opponent and leaping into the air. Kim had not moved from her stance… as Amy somersaulted behind the Auburn haired hero, swinging her arm for the back of Kim's neck. But just as she did, Kim's upper body moved quickly, bringing her arm up to block Amy's attack. Kim then brought Amy's simian body downward and connected a fierce knee to her opponent. Amy reeled in pain as she lay on the ground…

"This isn't a dance class… get up." Kim said in her deepest voice… something which Amy had not expected…

"You fool… I'm going to lay you to rest right next to your dumb boyfriend!"

"Shut up and fight…"

The two women once again lined themselves up in their respective stances. This time, Kim wasted no time in attacking Amy… she dropped low to sweep her feet, but this time, Amy was better prepared… leaping out of the way and coming in with a knee drop. Kim rolled out of the way getting back to her feet. Just as she did, Amy came lunging in with a barrage of fists and kicks… forcing Kim to go on the defensive. One of Amy's punches connected with Kim's face… causing her head to snap back. Amy smirked greatly at this…

"You underestimate the skill of a monkey styled fighter…"

There was no response. Instead, Kim raised her head and brushed the hair out of her face. She had some blood at her lip, which she quickly wiped and looked at. To Amy's surprise, she just smiled in a strangely evil like manner and tied her head into a ponytail. Once again Kim's emerald green eyes began to pierce right into the soul of Amy… initializing its own type of warfare. She again took her stance and brought her hand up… motioning Amy to come get her. Amy responded by leaping into the air with a spinning kick. Kim grabbed her leg and swung her off into a wall, but Amy's simian body had twisted enough for her to safely brace herself against the wall. Now she leapt off the wall, but Kim was already there… bringing her arm into a tremendous uppercut. The strike caught Amy once again in the mid section… causing her to fall into a heap. But she was determined not to be defeated today… despite whatever pain she was in. She used her legs to catch Kim off guard and pull her to the ground… enough time to rise and better position herself. Kim twisted into a handstand and leapt back to her feet.

"This is awesome… now I understand what Shego felt like fighting you on this level…" Amy gloated…

After some time both women were getting a little tired. They had been fighting for the better part of an hour. Dodging, kicking, punching, somersaulting… everything to get the upper hand against each other. But now, punches and kicks though still effective, were not as powerful… some shots met their mark, while others either missed or were blocked. Amy came in with yet another charge, but Kim caught her… trying to swing her once again into one of the nearby walls. But her strength was waning and it wasn't s strong toss. Amy caught herself… using her feet to run up the side of the wall and up around the back of Kim… and twisted her arm behind… locking her from movement…

"You're just a little nobody. You used to be a hero, but you're nothing now… just like your pathetic DEAD boyfriend, the loser... He was a waste of life and so are you. I'm gonna enjoy sending you off next to him in a lil crate…"

It was the wrong thing to say to Kim. Amy felt her arm being pulled back from under her. Kim was actually overpowering her and bringing her hand around again. She lost her grip… Kim let out two sharp elbows to Amy's face… causing her to fall back. Then as she focused her eyes all she could see was a charging Kim Possible… sending a barrage of punches and kicks… all meeting their mark. Amy swung to hit her, but Kim side stepped and gave her a knee and then an elbow to her back. Now the female villain lay on the ground in pain, but it wasn't over for her… as Kim leapt onto her chest and began an arsenal of punches to her face… shouting along the way…

"That's all you got?"

(POW)

"You underestimate sixteen styles of Kung Fu"

(WHAM)

"Calling Ron a loser... I'll SHOW you loser…"

(SOCK)

"You don't even know the beginning of what a waste of life is… "

(SLAM)

Kim had hit Amy so hard that her entire face was beginning to get bloody… black eyes and bloody nostrils… but it wasn't enough for Kim. Her knuckles began to bleed but she didn't care… she was going to send Amy straight to hell and she didn't care at that moment what happened. If Amy had no care to kill Ron, then why should she have mercy on her? Eventually, Kim brought the heel of her palm upward… using her other hand to steady Amy's bloodied face…

"Time to go to Hell…"

She said it coldly… Amy began to fear Kim… she no longer moved as if she was a hero… she moved quite… evil. Her arm began its strike downward… Amy closed her eyes expecting the inevitable, but suddenly… nothing. She thought that it was already over and she was on her way to hell itself. But it couldn't be… she was still cold! She opened up her eyes to see an astonishing sight… there in front of her, stood Monkeyfist… holding Kim in the air with one hand… he was glowing blue and his eyes were now jet black… with red pupils…

"Well well… Ms. Kim Possible… fancy meeting you here… why you look quite the age now…"

Kim couldn't believe her eyes… Monkeyfist was alive and with the mystical monkey power. Just a moment ago she was about to send Amy a permanent goodbye, when she suddenly felt pain in her wrist and her entire body suspended by her arm… she struggled to free herself, but to no avail…

"How the hell could you be alive? I saw you turn to stone… this can't be possible… "

"Hmm… yes it is indeed strange… but I must say it feels good… really good. Like I could crush anything around me… or anyone…"

He took her by the same arm and tossed her into the air. The force that she was thrown sent her many feet away. But before she could crash into the ground, she saw a flash of blue. Monkeyfist was already there to catch her by her leg and toss her into the nearby wall. Kim hit it hard… causing her to fall into a heap…

"You're no longer a challenge… you're a pathetic excuse for a person… time to give you a final send off…

He stepped back a few feet… watching a battered Kim… who was breathing heavily… clenching her waist and holding the back of her head. But all the time she never let her eyes off of him.

"Ah yes those green eyes that you love to stare people through… well I wouldn't have to be worrying about that much longer…"

His hand flared up in blue ball of flame. He directed it at a fallen Kim… getting brighter every moment…

"Well Kim Possible… it was indeed a pleasure to see you again, but I have a world to conquer…"

He was about to release the flame, when he felt someone hug him. The move took him by surprise and much more when he realized who it actually was. His face paled and he struck a comical pose as if he were facing a monster…"

"Ahh… get back!"

"My honey bunny is alive and well!" Amy said… smiling heavily…

"No… what are you doing? Get away!"

"You can't hide from me… you tried to put yourself in stone and I revived you… yeah I took the idiot's powers and brought you back"

Amy said this pointing over to Ron's body… where Kim had now crawled over to. Monkeyfist hadn't expected all of this. Last he remembered was being turned to stone after failing in the path of the Yono. Now to learn that the fool boy had become the master and now he had acquired the power brought a wicked grin to his face. The first thing he'd do is go to Japan and kill that stupid old sensei, then begin his war on the world. But Amy came beside him smiling all along…

"Together my love, we'll rule the world!" Amy said

"I'm terribly sorry… but what do you mean 'we'?"

'But… but I did this all for you… for US! So that you could live and I rule by your side!"

"Do you think that I could care what you think? Why should I associate myself with a nobody like you? Nobodies are a waste…"

"I REVIVED YOU! What have I done to you to deserve this?"

"You exist…"

To the shock of Amy, Monkeyfist took her by the neck… she now struggled to get free. Her eyes showing despair as they stared into the emptiness that was Monkeyfist. He then with no more than a flick of his arm, tossed her away into a nearby structure… knocking her unconscious. He then turned to face Kim… who with Rufus were holding Ron. Kim saw this and turned to Rufus…

"Rufus, get outta here…" Kim said sternly… the little mole rat refused…

"You have to go… NOW! You have to warn everyone that Monkeyfist's back and find a way to stop him…" Still the mole rat refused… he didn't want to lose another close friend…

"Uh uh… don't die…" The statement brought a tear to Kim's eye…

"You gotta go Rufus… it's for the best. Worry about your family… please."

Finally, with all his will, Rufus walked away… tears in his face. He knew what was about to be the outcome and there was nothing he could do. He felt so helpless… so weak. He lost his best friend and now was going to lose his second…

"Well then if there aren't any more sad stories… I'll be ending your pathetic life now…" Monkeyfist directed to Kim.

She knew there was no point in fighting any longer. She was injured and tired… she knew the strength of what a master of the mystical monkey power could do after the Lowardians… the only thing now, was to be by the side of Ron… his hair draped over his face. She held him from behind… gently parting his blond hair from his face. She hugged him tightly as she saw Monkeyfist power himself up

"It' not long again Ron… I'll be with you soon…" She said to the lifeless body as she closed her eyes…

Monkeyfist powered up and sent a huge blast towards the fallen heroes… now, the end was inevitable. The heat could be felt quickly… the wind it displaced blowing small objects out of the way.

("This is it… Ron, forgive me…")

Strangely enough, she felt at peace. She was ready to make the path to the other side… however she couldn't help but feel guilt for now being able to save the world this time… at least with the Lowardians, she had help and then obviously, Ron with his power, but this was not the case now. She decided to open her eyes and not fear what approached her... no retreat… no surrender. The blast approached… the wind causing her hair to blow wildly about... blasting things loosely on the ground away. Kim's grip on Ron tightened… for the second real time in her life, death seemed absolute. But just then, the shadows of two figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere… both seemed to be holding something in their hands. Just then, a large wall of light had enveloped them. The blast hit the wall with tremendous force… shaking everything around them… but held! Kim was unsure what to think at this point. As the light from the blast dimmed and a surprised Monkeyfist stood from the distance staring in awe, the two saviors turned their heads quickly to face Kim…

"Kim Possible… you must rise and fight… you cannot let Monkeyfist defeat you…"

The voice sounded familiar… and so did the faces. Kim was greatly surprised at their appearance… in full dark ninja garb, a long haired, slender woman and a well built man…

"You need to rise now… there isn't much time…"

"Y… Yori… Hirotaka… I'm sorry… I've lost my will…I've lost Ron.

"Kim, Stoppable san is not dead… but his spirit is fading. We need to work now!"

"Alive?" Although she heard it she couldn't believe…

"Yes… but we must act quickly…"


	10. The Strong Survive

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well I'm back with the next chapter... a little late but due to many unfortunate circumstances beyond my control. Anyway this one's a banger. So as always, to all who read my story and all my other ones for that mater, thank you. Even more still, thank you to all of you who have taken time to review each chapter and even save it as a favorite... I'm truly honored... it's the reason I keep on writing.

Well then... on with the show!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE STRONG SURVIVE**

* * *

("Alive?")

It was just a roller coaster of emotions for Kim in the short space of time since this entire sitch began… the couple bad fights with Ron… the threat to his life and him not telling her… Camille Leon and DNAmy working together… Monkeyfist… ALIVE and now to see two ninjas she haven't seen in years tell her that her man wasn't dead… any other person would either faint or pull their hair out. Nothing made much sense anymore… just when she thought she had made two steps forward to getting somewhere, she would have the floor pulled from under her… as so many times the case thus far. Now she stood there and heard words that just seemed impossible…

("But he's not breathing… this can't be…")

She didn't have much time to think about it, as Monkey fist now charged at the group. This time, Hirotaka released a very large scroll… ancient in looks and spread it out on the ground. With quick hand motions and a chant, a large shield of light covered them. Monkey fist slammed head first into the shield… sliding off painfully as one would after slamming into a pane of glass. He immediately rose… angrier…

"CURSE YOU BASTARDS! I WILL DESTROY YOU LITTLE INSECTS!"

Flaring up, he began to slam punch after punch into the shield. Yori quickly turned to Kim…

"Kim, you must listen to me now… the shield will not hold Monkey fist for long. We must awaken Stoppable san as he is the only one who can battle Monkey fist."

"Yori I don't understand anything you're saying… even if in all this crazy stuff that you say is true, how in the hell can Ron ever fight Monkey fist when he has his powers?"

And valid a point it was… even if Ron were to be revived somehow, he would be at an obvious disadvantage. Even with all of them there fighting, it would still be a one sided match… Monkey fist would be too powerful for them. Strangely enough Kim was more happy to let Ron lay peacefully, rather than to awaken him to an absolute death. But Yori would not allow her doubt to infect the situation…

"I understand your concern, however you must have faith in all of us now… and in yourself."

Yori reached and pulled out a special scroll and handed it to Kim… the red haired hero stared at it confusingly. But stranger still, she pulled out the glowing lotus blade…

"What am I going to do with this?"

"I will perform a ritual for your spirit to find Stoppable San. Once you do, the spirit of the lotus blade will join with him to become one fighter…"

"That's crazy! Are you telling me the blade's alive somehow?"

"Yes… the lotus blade is a living spirit which can only be summoned by the chosen one… but only a chosen one who has ascended to being a monkey master can merge with its power…"

"Then if the blade can be called to him, why do you need me?"

"Because his spirit is in transition… it is lost for all intents and purposes. However a spirit in transition can be found by the spirit of one that he truly loves…"

"I… don't know how much I might be able to help… we haven't been on very good terms of late…"

"And in this you believe that his or your love has forever been lost? This is not something the Kim Possible I know would be concerned about… the Kim Possible I knew would already be there searching for Stoppable san… find your strength Km Possible… we all need you and so does Stoppable san… more than anyone else…"

At that point the rumbles began to grow stronger… the shield was beginning to falter. Hirotaka turned quickly to the ladies…

"What are you two waiting for? Do the ritual… or we will all fail!"

Kim stared at him and then a Yori, who could see the new found determination in her eyes… the determination of the fighter she had grown to respect all these years. Kim simply nodded to Yori…

"Alright Kim, open the scroll over him and recite the chant that I say to you…"

"Alright…"

Kim recited the chant… suddenly; she found herself glowing… and her body feeling weak. The glow grew brighter and brighter… eventually there was darkness and silence, but also the distinct feeling of falling…

FLASH!

("Where am I?")

Kim opened her eyes to see the darkness lending to a horizon of light, which in the blink of an eye enveloped her. Everything came to her… sights, sounds, smells… everything. She found herself standing strangely in a wide open field of grass… with the occasional patch of flowers here and there. It was quite scenic with the exception of one thing… there were no mountains… it was as if this were an island in space. But just further of it, was a path that led to a horrifying area… dark and shrouded in dense fog… stormy weather and a cold feel. Kim automatically figured that this was the path of death… and it was the last place to be. She could see spirits of people falling into the darkened path… screaming as they went… She cringed at the thought...

"I gotta find Ron…"

But that was proving harder to do than to say. There were many spirits about… many lost and many already going to wherever they were destined to be. She continued to search for him… but to no avail. Eventually she got to an open field near some flowers… and sat there, totally confused as to what to do. She closed her eyes and wondered if she could even love him enough to find him. But strangely enough as she did, she heard something though strangely enough, it wasn't from her ears… it sounded as light sobbing… and it seemed familiar. She focused her mind on the sobbing and continued on for a while, eventually reaching to another section of the death side, but this time with a river separating it. Kim saw many cross the path and disappear… others watched aimlessly. But one sat on the river's edge, with their hand covering their face… the tears Kim 'heard' got stronger as she neared. She felt her heart tense… she knew it was only something that she felt with Ron. Nearer still and now she could hear a voice… his voice…

"Even when I try to become better for everyone, I fail. How could I be so stupid? Now I've let the world down and I've let down the one person I care about more than anything… perhaps I deserve everything that happens to me… I'm not worth loving or being loved… not as a failure…"

As she neared him, Kim just knew that it was him… and her heart just sank for him with the pain that he felt. But there was no time to feel badly, as Ron leapt from the river's edge into the water… to head to the other side. But just as he did, he felt something hold his leg… and pull him back. Shocked as to what would hold him out there in nothingness… nothing ever held him since he was there and it felt as an eternity. But more shocked would he be when he realized who it was that held him…

"No… this can't be you. You wouldn't come here looking for me… I'm not worth that."

Any further talk was halted by a finger to his lip… he looked up in surprise, to see her emerald eyes filled with tears… she was breathing heavily. It was then Ron realized it was her… he knew those eyes anywhere. Without further words, she only embraced him… sobbing as she did.

"You damn bastard… you like making a tough girl like me cry… what's the big idea… trying to leave me like that?"

"I…"

"How am I supposed to live without you? I don't care what ever happens between us… I don't care if we split each other's faces up… I don't care if you leave me with every bone broken… I don't care if you're within an inch of life… whenever you need me… you call me… it doesn't matter where or when… I will stand with you till the end… you can't ever forget that… you don't have to do things alone..."

"But I've let you all down…"

"I've let you down… since I've been back I've tried to live in the past… I didn't try to move forward. I'm proud of you… for all you've done… and I intend to stand by you for everything… not just as your partner… but as you friend… and your lover. It's time to reorient ourselves…"

No truer words were ever spoken. Now Ron found himself a new found reason to live… only problem was… that's right, he wasn't alive… but judging from watching what he saw across the river, he also knew he wasn't dead. But now he had no idea how to get back… not to mention now she was there…

"Kim… I'll be honest… I don't think we can just get back…"

"Don't worry about it… Yori and Hirotaka came and they gave me this ritual to find you…"

"Man it's serious when sensei sent them both… but that means you're still alive. I'm not…"

"Yeah… but they're trying to get back your power from Monkey fist, but you have to be conscious for it… so they say you've gotta join with the lotus blade…"

"The lotus blade? That's impossible without me being alive…"

"Actually Stoppable Sama, it is quite possible…"

A voice which none recognized appeared. Kim and Ron both turned their faces to see a person, standing in a traditional samurai kashimono… his hair bundled in one and surrounded by a glowing blue light. He walked to the two seated on the ground…

"Stoppable Sama, I am Takeda Imamura… I am the spirit within the lotus blade. It is an honor to meet…"

The spirit bowed respectfully to Ron… his master. Ron respectfully returned the gesture…

"Stoppable Sama, time is of the essence… we much join once again to do battle…"

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Only the chosen one who has ascended to a monkey master can fuse with my power… and become one warrior. We do not have anymore time… we must join now…"

"Then just tell me what to do…" Ron stood up with a new determination…

"Extend your hand as if you were calling me to your hand… and concentrate…"

Ron did as he was told. Suddenly, Takeda's body grew brighter… becoming a mass of energy. It flowed over Ron's hand and began to cover his spiritual body. Kim began to get blinded by the light, which actually began to make a strange bussing noise… then all grew silent for a moment again

FLASH

She awoke once again to seeing Yori over her. Ron was still unconscious on the ground… Monkey fist had just broken through the shield… throwing Hirotaka a short distance. He triumphantly stepped to the two women…

"Now then, there aren't any further interruptions… I will do away with you all now…"

His hand raised… glowing blue. The women stood there accepting their fate… perhaps they needed more time… time they had no more of. His hand came down in a flash… and was about to do away with them once and for all, when something stopped him… a hand… Ron's hand! Monkey fist jumped back…

"What trickery is this? I have your life force… you cannot be alive…"

Ron rose from the two women… glowing. His eyes were now lit blue and he seemed very much that… alive.

"Enjoy the feeling, cause you're not gonna have it much longer…" Ron stated coldly…

"Confident now aren't we? Well let's see if I can't change that!"

Monkey fist lunged at Ron… who set himself in a fighting stance. As his enemy charged in with a glowing fist, he crouched and extended his fists into two iron rams… and drove them straight into Monkey fist's abdomen. The shot clearly took the wind out of him… causing the powerful enemy to hunch over. Just then, Ron clasped his hands together to form a large mace, which he spun and swung into monkey fist's head… sending him flying backwards. Everyone in the room watched this in awe…

"How is he doing that?" Kim asked bewildered…

"It is of the blade… the chosen one can change its form with his mind. Now that they have become one, his body can change at will…" Yori replied

"Amazing… I have underestimated their power…" Hirotaka commented

"Ok… now what?" Kim asked…

"We must position the four statues around them both and find the scroll to once again give Stoppable san his power. But we must act quickly… if Monkey fist catches on to our plan, we will not be able to succeed…"

"Got it…"

While the rest prepared to get the statues placed, the battle between the two powers continued. Monkey fist reeling from the last hit, stood up… a sudden rage filled his eye…

"So it would seem as if I have underestimated you… but make no mistake, I will destroy you."

They continued for what seemed an eternity. Hit after hit… blast after blast. Ron was not as powerful as Monkey fist, but he used his training to his advantage. But even then he was as vulnerable… he wasn't as fast. After so long a battle, Ron began to tire… and this was when Monkey fist stuck. Ron only had a second to look over his shoulder… in a flash; Monkey fist was there and met him with a thunderous fist to his face… sending the blond hero flying. As he slid to the side, he was once again confronted with the speed of Monkey fist's mystical power. He was grabbed by the legs and spun around… letting him off with blinding speed, sending him into a rock wall with such force, that he went inwards for several feet. If it weren't for the fact that he had changed his body completely to iron, he would surely be dead. But it did not mean he was in good straits, as now he lay slumped in the cavernous space made by him and was breathing heavily…

"I fear we are not as powerful Stoppable Sama… I may have failed you…" Takeda said spiritually…

"No… you've done a great job… it's not the most powerful that wins a battle... it's the smartest…"

He lay there in the rock face while Monkey fist stepped towards him…. Flaring up is hands.

"Now then it is good etiquette to not kick a man when he is down… but rather to CRUSH him!"

His hands flared up and set a tremendous beam upon Ron. The beam grew brighter and brighter… as they neared him. Everything seemed to begin to blow out of the way… debris, rocks, you name it. But Ron wasn't out yet… as the beam was almost upon him, he had one chance… quickly, he hunched himself…

"NOW!"

Quickly, his body turned into a mirror like metal screen. The beam hit the reflective surface and repelled back… totally catching Monkeyfist off guard. The light energy hit him squarely in the face, sending him many feet away… twisting and rolling on the ground… making a trench for the entire length of his throw. Everyone cheered upon seeing this...

"YEAH!!"

Nobody was happier than Kim, who was quite honestly in awe at the entire battle. Now everything was looking up… Monkeyfist would surely be down for the count and Yori had already position one statue while she and Hirotaka already set two. She now headed over for the fourth statue, which had rolled away with the battle at hand. As she neared it, she noticed it moving by itself. She assumed the worst and prepared herself for a fight… but only to see that it was a little mole rat rolling the statue forward with all the strength he had…

"Hi!"

"Rufus! You're ok…"

"Uhuh… uhuh!" Was his simple reply.

She smile upon seeing this… everything was going to be alright. Ron had by now gathered enough strength to rise from his resting place and head towards his girl, who had turned to face him. Her smile brought so much joy to his heart… he didn't wish for that moment to end. But end it did. His smile suddenly turned to shock… Kim noticed the change of his face and could only have one reason why… slowly she turned around, only to be grabbed by the neck. Monkey fist stood there… angry, injured and bloodied from the last hit he took. He looked at Kim… gasping for breath… and the statue on the ground. He then realized what was taking place…

"Ah I see… so this was your pitiful plan all along… I must say you did a good job of attempting it…"

He brought Kim's face closer to him… her eyes began to get bloodshot…

"My Ms. Possible you don't look too well…"

"LET HER GO!" Ron yelled from the across the room… he began to run as quickly as his legs could take him, but Monkey fist stopped him…

"Uh… uh… uhhhh… stop right there. I realize that defeating you would be a problem... but not when I could snap her neck like a twig… and I know now how to make you powerless… you are nothing but a buffoon with a slight gift… but you're nothing without her…"

Monkey fist continued to squeeze Kim's throat… her kicking and writhing became less and less… eventually she began to lose consciousness…

"No…" Ron said... tears began to form in his eye…

"Well Ms. Possible it really was indeed a pleasure, but as I told you, time to die…"

He was about to give one final squeeze to snap her neck, but suddenly, he found himself feeling numb… the room began to spin… his eyes became blurry. He dropped Kim, who fell in a heap. Monkey fist couldn't understand what just happened… why did he feel this way? His eyes desperately searched around… and the sight that filled his eyes was enough to almost send him mad… for there stood an angry, tear filled Amy, with a syringe in her hand…

"You insolent bitch… we could have ruled the world… WHY?"

"SHUT UP! I'm not you're bitch… I'm not your hunny bunny… you never cared anything about me! It's the least I could do to make things right…"

"I will kill you… you stupid… ugly excuse for life!"

Monkey fist staggered to Amy… who now just stood staring at him. He neared her enough to extend his arm… but was quickly spun around. The last his blurry eyes would see, was a glowing Ron Stoppable… right fist set in iron…

"This is for Kim…"

The metal fist connected squarely with Monkey fist's jaw… snapping his head wildly about. He fell to the ground with no further an opposition. Ron quickly turned to Kim, who was not breathing…

"KP… no… no you gotta get up…" He felt her hand… no pulse. He quickly roller her on her back and began CPR…

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…" Counting every thrust of his hands to her chest, then blowing into her mouth… but there was no response…

"One… two… three… four… five… six… seven… come on Kim… BREATHE!" Her now almost blue face still did not respond…

"Damn you KP! You're not returning me this favor… you gotta get up…COME ON!"

He continued doing the chest compresses and breathing into her mouth… with still no response. Yori, seeing this tried to go to assist, but Hirotaka stopped her... shaking his head. Yori could only imagine the pain that Ron was feeling. He was within an inch of death and Kim found him… now she may have left him forever. With every breath, with every pound of her chest, Ron cried heavily… he was beginning to realize that he was too late...

"Oh God… oh God no… please don't take her from me… please. It's not time… don't do this to me… I'm not strong enough to go without her…"

The pain in his heart filled everyone in the area… and brought them all heavy; tear stricken hearts of their own. It seemed all over. Ron cried desperately at her side. He took her hand and brought her to a sitting position… hugging her. He took one final look at her and drew his lips to hers…

("It's not fair…")

He kissed her one final kiss, but the emotions too him over… his body convulsed as he began to cry… inadvertently sending another breath into her mouth. He brought his forehead to her lifeless one… brushing her auburn hair aside… his tears soaking his shirt and her top. But then he felt something… a twitch… then suddenly, a great gasp for breath. She was alive! She breathed deeply… her lungs desperately pulling all the air they could access… causing her to cough heavily. Ron gently held her, as she raised her head to face him. Her eyes met his and quickly, tears began to stream down her face. She then grabbed Ron and hugged him as if it were the last she would see him… and for all intents and purposes that almost happened twice…

"I got you… I got you…"

It was all just too much for her now. Her emotions took over… she needed to. They sat there in each other's arms forever… Yori took Hirotaka's hand and drew herself closer to him…

"They say love can bring one from the hands of death because it is so strong… it can move mountains and outlive life itself…"

"I hope that my own can be that strong for you… my wife…"

"Hirotaka…"

The two ninjas embraced themselves… as they stared at the two heroes holding each other tightly…

"HEY! WOULD YOU GUYS JUST GET A DAMN ROOM!"

It was enough to catch everyone off guard. They all looked up to see Amy… setting the last statue into position…

"Hey I dunno how you're breathing, but I think you might wanna get your life back…"

"My God I almost forgot…" Ron said in surprise…

("Well thanks for realizing… Stoppable Sama…") Takeda thought sarcastically…

And so Ron placed himself into the center of the statues. Monkey fist's unconscious body was also placed there and the shadow spirits were once again called. For Kim this was somewhat a frightening experience… seeing all the souls hold Monkey fist and get charged with the statue's powers… then scream through Ron as if it were some sort of horror movie. Ron screamed for the pain he experienced… slowly, Monkey fist once again became a slab of stone… and Ron regained his powers. He had grown quite weak with the ritual, but for the most part, he was is good spirits. He looked across to the lotus blade, which now once again took its familiar shape… he cleared his mind and brought himself to meet with Takeda…

"Thank you… for all you have done…"

"No Stoppable Sama… the honor is mine. I will always serve you in your needs and battles… you already know how…"

"Yes… well until we meet again…"

"Sayonara…"

Ron returned to the atmosphere of a moment ago… Everyone was watching him as he lay on the ground.

"You ok?" Kim asked…

"Well other than the fact I feel like I'm a senior citizen… yeah I'm ok."

That actually brought chuckles from everyone. That sure sounded like the old Ron…

"So I guess everything's back to normal… right?"

"No… not yet… there's one more thing I have to do… before this happens again…"


	11. Conclusion

* * *

It's safe to say... I own a Lancer Evolution VII, a lancer 1800 turbo, a car rental business and a taxi. But I don't own Kim Possible... that's Disney's job...

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, here it is. The final chapter. This probably was the toughest story to write... so may things get in your way and time isn't with you... not to mention this one really didn't feel like it was one of my best. But none the less I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to read this and many other of my stories...

**Sentinel103, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs, Screaming phoenix, Cajunbear73, mkusenagi2, ErnestTheGuy, Comet Moon, Rufus300, Some1outthere, Eckles **and** Waveform**

Thank you all for taking the time to read Reorientation. It is an honor to have you all review my work and give such positive ones at that. Thanks to those who have added the story as a favorite and to everyone who has read...

I may take a little break fro it, but will be sure to return with another story in time... Till then, ez.

On with the show!**

* * *

**

**CONCLUSION****

* * *

**

"There's one more thing I have to do… before this happens again…"

The statement brought confused faces from everyone… as he struggled to get to his feet. He found himself in quite a bit of pain… considering that the Lotus blade had masked the brunt of it he received at the hands of Monkey Fist and then having to bear the pain of receiving his powers the way he did. He staggered and began to fall back, when he felt a pair of hands brace him. He looked over to see Kim… a simple smile across her face…

"I got you babe… "

She helped him to his feet. He couldn't help but admire her as he glanced into her emerald eyes. He then turned to Yori and Hirotaka…

"The statues… can you put them all together?"

Though confused, they did as requested and the statues were all placed before him. Ron stood over them… his face changing to one of seriousness and focus…

"KP… I need you to step back…"

"Ron, are you going to do what I think you are?"

"Yeah… it's for the best."

Kim reluctantly stepped back. Ron glowed in a blue aura, bringing his hands high. As he did, his palms lit in the same blue aura… forming a large flame in them. Then with a forceful yell, he threw his palms downward… sending the blast into the statues. The entire area grew bright… everyone covered their eyes from being blinded in the glare… finally the light ceased. Everyone looked up to see Ron standing… with little more than dust and debris surrounding him as if it were a slight whirlwind… eventually fading off and falling to the floor. Confusion reigned among the ninjas and even Kim for that matter. The statues were an important part of the history of Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Yori was the first to speak…

"Stoppable San… what have you done? How could you destroy something so significant?"

"No… I understand his reasoning..." Hirotaka intervened

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, but the fact is that they were destroyed once and reconstructed… and fell into the wrong hands. We can't ever allow that to happen again… for the sake of peace in this world…"

At the same time he was speaking, an aura of light appeared in front of them; suddenly forming into a human form… it was Sensei

"It is good to see you all are safe."

"Sensei… I apologize but I had to destroy the statues permanently…"

"A necessary sacrifice…" he said this while facing the stone figure of Monkey Fist…

"Sometimes, sacrifices must be made and lessons learnt in order to defeat evil and prevent it from gaining strength. I also trust, Stoppable San, that you have learnt your lesson as well…"

Ron, with just a bit of sadness in his eyes glanced at Kim… then back to sensei… now with his head to the floor.

"I understood too late sensei… I thought I could do this without anyone, but I was wrong… and because of that I put you all and the world in danger… I have failed you all…"

"But you're still here Ron… and so are we. I know how it feels to think you can do anything –" Kim's words were cut mid speech…

"Yeah but you actually did Kim…you could do anything…"

"Do you know why I could do anything? Because you said I could… you had faith that I could. And most importantly, you were by my side. Stop beating yourself up about it… no matter what, I'll always be by your side…"

"Stoppable San… the mightiest mountain, it only as mighty as the earth on which it is on…"

Sensei always had a way of making his point, but none were clearer to Ron this day, than that last statement. Ron kindly bowed to his master… with a weak, but growing smile on his face…

"I understand now… thank you sensei…"

The old master simply smiled and bowed to his student. Ron turned to face his girlfriend… who was quick to embrace him. She rubbed his back, while he stroked her hair... enjoying the moment and the feel of each other. Eventually, they separated and faced everyone watching them… as if they all were saying… "Aww."

"I believe now is the time for us to say our farewells… Yori, Hirotaka… your son is anxious as to your return…"

That brought a surprised face to Kim and Ron… even Rufus who was watching the events the whole time…

"Son?" Kim and Ron both said. She caught on to it and was about to turn to Ron and yell her favorite quote in those situations, but Ron was one step ahead…

"Don't you dare Possible…"

"Fun wrecker…" Kim said while folding her arms… but then the shock of the earlier statement took her again. The two ninjas merely snickered…

"Yes… Hirotaka and I have been married for some time… we have a four year old son…"

"Ron you never told me that…."

"That's cause I didn't know KP…"

"Stoppable San had been out of contact for some time… he said to me that he wanted to better himself for you Kim Possible. It is my hope that soon we shall hear of the same news for both of you…"

Both heroes turned a shade of red. Once again the two ninjas laughed… but sensei brought them back once again...

"Yori… it is time… "

"Yes sensei. I believe it is time to say farewell… until we all meet again…"

"You guys take care of yourselves… and your kid."

"And you both take care of each other…" Hirotaka returned.

Everyone nodded to each other as they made their way out… but then a startling thought came to light…

"Where's Amy?"

"She must have escaped when we weren't looking…"

"We gotta find her before-"

"Whoa Ron, leave her be… I think she's learned her lesson as well. We'll get her another time…"

Kim's words were somewhat soothing despite the anger that was enveloping Ron at the mere thought of what se had done. But in retrospect, she did save them all... it was the only reason that Ron had decided to leave things be. They walked out hand in hand, back to the world they had left, leaving the stony figure of a villain who came so close to destroying them all, to lay in the darkness.

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

Another morning and once again the familiar sound of an alarm came blaring throughout the bedroom… trying its hardest to accomplish the job it was set out for…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

"Please shut that thing up…"

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

A hand now felt its way looking for the immortal "snooze" button, but felt cloth more than it felt like a piece of plastic…

(BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP……………)

"Ron?"

Quickly, the young woman rose… stopping the alarm clock. Frantically she paced about the house, looking for him, but he wasn't to be found. She knew that he would go for a run early, but that's after the alarm went off… she put on a sweater and pants and went outside. As she did, she found him… sitting by the poolside, staring into the sky… seemingly lost in thought…

"Hey um… excuse me… maybe when you decide to go stargazing, leave your loving girlfriend a bed note… huh?"

"Sorry…" His mind was far… she could tell that something was really bothering him…

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked as she sat next to him…

"Oh… I was just thinking about Yori…"

"Uh… come again…" Her eyebrow rose… Ron quickly caught on to it…"

"No, not what you're thinking Kim… I mean that they look so happy… and it so surprising that they're now a family… kinda makes me wish-"

"That we had one too…"

"Yeah… after all we've been through, it just feels like it should…"

Kim leaned over and laid her head on Ron's lap. He raised his arm to allow her to… gently resting it on her chest…

"You wouldn't believe that it's been on my mind as well… I know I want to be your wife… and your child's mother. Man I feel so weird just saying that…"

"I know what you mean… and it would be badical to be your hubby…"

"Badical? I haven't heard you say that in sooo long…"

"Well, true, but we aren't getting any younger…"

"Babe, why don't we let time work that out for us? We've been only together again about four days now... and you don't have a pry bar big enough to get me off of you…"

"How about a forklift?"

"RON!"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding…" Ron snickered at his girlfriend's apparent shock to his statement…

"Look, whatever comes our way, we'll handle it… together. We're a team… always have, always will be."

"Yeah…"

Kim rose to meet Ron face to face… she held his chin… and drew him into a kiss. He embraced her as she did… enjoying the warmth of her body in the cool of the night…

"I love you Ronieroo…"

"Ditto KP… ditto."

Eventually they just laid there watching the starry night… holding each other. So many things had changed in so many years… but their love for each other stood the many tests… and even saved them in the end. Now, they were back on track… the unstoppable team… reoriented.

"Hey, you know… those stars over there almost look like a bunch of nacos…"

"(Sigh)… you have got to be kidding…"

THE END.


End file.
